Dawn of realization
by numbuh13m
Summary: The Flash disappears after a meeting in the watch tower and ends up in another dimension. A dimension where most of the Justice League are teenagers in High School. A SuperHero High School!
1. Chapter 1

Central City

June 15, 8:06 pm

"Gah." Flash looks over himself covered in green goop as he glares at Hawkgirl. "You couldn't wait one second. " She shrugs sheepishly.

"Oh, Flash, it's not so bad." Green Lantern, Hal, says as he softly patted Flash's back.

"Sorry Flash. I didn't think it would back lash when I electrocuted him." Hawkgirl says as she lands on the ground in front of Flash.

"Right. It's okay. I'm not really mad at ya. It's Wally. We had a huge fight this morning."

"What about bro." Flash looks at Green Lantern before he sighs.

"I don't know when he became so defiant. He thinks I'm treating him like a kid. "

"Um Flash, newsflash, he is a goddamn kid. Them kids need to have a conversation with a fist."

"Shay, I don't hit my kid."

"Come on Barry. When we fucked up, we got spanked."

"Hal, really? After everything Wally's been threw. He's not a normal kid guys. If I hit him, even upside the head, because boy does he deserve it sometimes, but, he'll shut down. You guys were there, you know what happened. " Hawkgirl and Green Lantern nod.

"So, you boys wanna go to a strip bar? " Flash and Green Lantern share a look before looking at Hawkgirl.

"What? I can be one of the guys." Hawkgirl glares as she folds her arms.

"I didn't know you hated Iris."

"I don't."

"Then, Shay, why do you want me to get a divorce." Hawkgirl rolls her eyes. Flash was ready to continue when his com unit came to life.

" _Flash?"_

" _Yes, who is this?"_

" _Artemis."_

"Who is it man." Flash looked at Green Lantern and mouthed 'Artemis.'

"S _weetheart, why are you com-ing me? Oh god, kid's okay,_ _right?"_

" _He's fine, but I'm a little over my head. Please don't tell anyone, but can you come get me."_

" _I'll be there in a flash."_

"I'll see you guys later. I have to go pick up Arrows kid."

"What happened?" Hawkgirl asked. All Flash could do was shrug.

"Catch ya guys later." Flash speeded off to Artemis' location.

* * *

Flash followed the coordinates and arrived at what looked like a normal house. Flash took his costume off as he walked into the house. 'This can't be right?' Flash thought. He pulled his cell phone out and tried calling Artemis but it went directly to voicemail.

Then he heard it. Screaming coming from the second floor. 'Artemis has to wait.' Barry thought as he jogged up the stairs.

He followed the sound of screaming.

When he located the source of the screaming, he discovered it was coming from behind a locked door.

Barry started banging his fist on the door.

"HEY, OPEN THIS DOOR! WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?"

"HE… HELP!" Barry heard a girl scream. Barry started to bust the door down. It took him three tries before the door opened.

He rushed in and saw six or seven teenage boys on top of a teenage girl.

"Hey, get off of her." Barry said as he started to throw boys off of the girl. When he helped her up, he moved the blond hair away from her face.

"You're safe now." She looked up and saw Barry. She clasped her arms around Barry's neck.

"Artemis?" Barry quickly got over his shock and wrapped his arms around her.

"I… I'm sorry. My mom and–and even Ollie said I wasn't aloud to come to–to…" Barry rubbed circles on her back.

"It's okay sweetheart. Tell you what… if you promise me you will never go against your mother's and even dingle berry's wishes, I won't tell them about this. " Artemis nods. Barry Wipes the tears away from her eyes softly.

"As for these idiots." Barry said thoughtfully looking down at the unconscious rapist. Barry pressed a finger to his ear.

" _Hey, GL, wanna pick up some trash for me?"_

" _Be there in a FLAAAASSSHHH!"_ Hal mocks _._

Barry rolls his eyes.

"Y...you said? " Barry looked down at Artemis and picked her up bridal style.

"Lantern won't say anything." Barry looked up and saw Hal Jordan waltzing into the bathroom. Hal didn't look happy

"Those morons didn't." Barry nodded his head and then kissed Artemis on the forehead. Artemis snuggled closer to Barry.

"I'm gonna get her out of here." Barry told Hal. He looked into Artemis' eyes. "Where do you want me to take you? "

"The cave." Artemis sniffles before her eyes grow wide. "But don't let Wally see me." Flash nods.

* * *

The next day, as Flash materialized in the Watch Tower he saw Green Lantern waiting for him

"Flash, how's Artemis? Why she call you instead of Arrow?" Green Lantern asked Flash as soon as he stepped off the Zeta pad. They both began walking towards the original members quarters.

"All I know is that she wasn't suppose to be at that party in the first place. She was covered in liquor and smoke. She said she only had a couple, but still. " Flash shook his head. "I'm not gonna be mad, but has Wally ever, ya know…?" Flash stopped outside the door and turned and faces Hal.

"Flash all I'm gonna say is he will always be safe." Flash nods softly before both of them enter the conference room.

"You're both late." Batman tells them stoically. They turn to the far right of the room and look at the clock.

"Bats, we are exactly two minutes late." Flash said as he took his seat.

"Minutes are the difference between life or death."

"Bats, no one will ever mistake you for a rapist. Congrats." Hal says as he takes his open seat. Hawkgirl and Flash giggle.

"Hal!" Batman glares at him before smirking. "Can't get anything by you. No one turns me down. I don't have to take, I'm begged." Hal glares at him and rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, Batman, what did you want to discuss?" Wonder Woman interrupts the pointless drabble that was brewing.

As Batman is about to speak the crime alert blares throughout the room. Flash's eyes widen in surprise as he traces around the table and pats everyone on the head, figuratively counting.

He jumps for joy before pulling Batman into a hug.

"Oh Bats, can ya believe it? All seven of us are in the same place at the same time. We haven't done missions with the entire seven in years."

Batman continues to scowl before asking Flash, "So, Iris don't have to do much to get your rocks hard, does she?" Flash was about to nod his head, when the words Batman muttered actually sunk in.

Flash playfully glares at Batman. "You know I got a red hair kink." Flash winks at Batman before turning to Green Lantern who is all ready to go.

"Which reminds me, she said sex is getting pretty boring and she wants to spice it up. And I ain't got a clue how to do this, um bdsm thing. She wants to try it. So Hal I need your help." Hall nods with a big smile on place.

"Didn't know sweet Iris was a kinkster. Not fair man. Wish I met her first." Superman noticeably rolls his eyes, about to say something, but Batman cuts him off.

"We are getting too close with each other."

"Getting? Bats we ARE too close. I mean, we have seen each other naked. That is friendship for life." Hawkgirl states.

"If you guys don't mind, can we actually go save the day?" Superman interrupts the conversation.

"Good idea!" Flash starts to run out of the door. As soon as he gets through the doorway, he vanished.

A chorus of Flash or Barry rang from the conference room.

They all look at Martian Manhunter expectantly. He shakes his head 'no.'

"There is no trace of Barry's mind." Martian Manhunter clarifies.

Batman cleares his throat. "Whatever the hell that alarm was for, Manhunter, get a team together, and have them deal with it. Right now OUR first priority is finding Flash and bringing home."

* * *

Flash lands with a thud on a hard concrete ground. He slowly stands up and faces a school building.

"Superhero High? What the f…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"This has got to be a trick?" Flash asked himself, uncertainty settling in his chest.

Suddenly a loud alarm, almost like the crime alert on the Watch Tower, blares from the school building and he notices a group of teenagers rushing out the door. "Fire drill?" Flash guess'.

He watched the small group of kids rush into a battle. His eyes widen at the sight of them. "Is that Wonder Woman?" Flash watched the children battle until a green child was thrown a large distance in the air. Flash wasted no time. He took off and caught the child.

"Whoe. Thanks Fl...ash?" The child said. Flash came to an abrupt stop and placed the child on the ground.

"Welcome kid." Flash said before turning his attention to the villain who was making a ruckus.

"Giganta. Of course." Flash rolled his eyes before running up the side of a nearby building. When he got to the roof, he ran to the other side of the roof and then ran full force towards Giganta. He jumped off the building and with all his might, punched Giganta in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Gets easier every time." Flash mumbles to himself.

"Um, Flash?" Flash turned and faced Wonder Woman. "You are…um… "

Beast Boy cut her off by saying, "Old dude. What happened?"

Flash gasps at Beast Boy before saying, "I'm older than you, not ancient. Now my turn. I don't know some of you, but most of you were up here-" Flash puts his hand up to his forehead. "Before the flash of light."

Once Flash seen their confused expressions he sighed. Hawkgirl stepped forward. "Um Flash, let's get back to the school. Maybe principle Waller can figure at what happened." Flash's eyes widened at the mention of Amanda Waller. But, pushing the thoughts of this being a possible trap to the back of his mind, he let the children heroes lead him back to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

The students lead Flash into the building. They were automatically bombarded by a few other students. That's when Flash saw him. Literally himself. Wonder Woman notices first and attempts to apprehend the older Flash. Flash ran out of the way from her lasso.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asks. Flash smirks. 'Oh, time to tease a bunch of kids. I'm a good grown up.'

"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk, the lasso missed me. Lasso is only compelling around ya Victims, princess."

"I don't know who you are, impostor, but you are gonna be brought down." Flash had to laugh, Hawkgirl was a cute child.

Flash shakes his head 'no.' "I highly doubt that. Fair warning kids, I am The Flash, fastest man alive." The younger Flash glared in his direction before pulling his cowl over his head.

"No your not!" The smaller Flash yelled. He pointed the thumb at himself. "I am." The child-like Flash began running towards the supposed adult Flash. The older man giggled.

"Kid, you a fast child, but man?" Flash barely moved as his younger self began his run towards him. 'The kid is noticeably slower than Kid Flash when the kid was thirteen.'

Flash moved slightly to the side and tripped the younger speedster and before the child could hit the floor, Flash caught him in a hug.

"Listen kid, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Actually, honestly I ain't got a clue as to why I am here. I'm obviously not from around here." he releases his counterpart before continuing. "It has to be another dimension. Because, well how old are you?" Flash nudges his doppelganger in the shoulder ever so slightly.

"Fifteen."

"Yeah, I didn't get my powers until I was almost twenty." Flash said thoughtfully. "And, whatever this school is– school for heroes I assume, doesn't exist. Not fair actually. I had to learn how to control my powers all by myself and learn how to be a superhero all by my self." Flash slightly pouted.

Suddenly, Amanda Waller herself stepped forward. "What is going on here?" Flash speeded towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I already concluded I can't be in my own dimension. I didn't meet my Super friends until college. And as I was just telling the kiddies, this place ya got going on here, does not exist. Not in my dimension at least."

"You don't say. Well, getting you back in the right dimension will have to be top priority. Students, do any of you remember the protocols we have to take for accidental dimensional travelers?"

Flash looks at Waller as if she had three heads and then back at the students.

Wonder Woman smiles and begins to float. She was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"Give the dimensional traveler a place to sleep. And I am willing to sacrifice and let him share my bed."

Flash's eyes widen in surprise. "Artemis?"

The girl licked her lips and nodded. "You looking at me weird now."

"Don't worry about it. I like the costume. You look good in red."

Waller coughs to get everyone's attention. "Yes, one of the steps is to give them a place to stay. But do you think it's appropriate for him to stay in your dorm?"

"He is hot. Super hot." Artemis winks.

"That doesn't answer the question." Waller scowls towards Artemis.

"Okay, not weird at all." Flash mutters to himself. "Hun, please." Flash whines feeling uncomfortable by the way the young girl was staring at him." Ya see, In my dimension, you are my kids friend. Maybe secrete girlfriend. I don't know that much. But, I know it's weird to have you looking at me like that."

"Flash." Waller interrupts the next vulgar comment that was gonna come from Artemis' mouth. "How about you stay with, well Flash and Green Lantern. In their dorm." Flash smiled. He raced over to the smaller speedster and the smaller Green Lantern. He put his arms around the children.

"Now that sounds like fun.

"Rest up. First thing tomorrow we will attempt to figure out why you winded up here and how to send you back."

"Sound good." Flash winks.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash watched the two boys intently as they read their textbooks.

"So, why don't you two explain this world to me." Flash said.

"Um, sure. But we have to study first." The miniature Flash answered.

"Come on Flash, we can take a little break." The small Green Lantern said as he grabbed his book and Flash's book with his power ring and tossed them towards the other side of the room.

The younger Flash groans in annoyance.

"GL…" The child whines. "We can't procrastinate." He runs over and grabs the books that were carelessly tossed in a corner. "Again." He mutters.

'I hope I don't sound like this to my Hal.' The older man thought, running a hand through his hair. He saw out of the corner of his eye, the child Green Lantern sigh and roll his eyes.

Before the Green Lantern child could say anything the Flash child started up again. "We have that science test that will tell them which gym we get placed in next semester. And, I just know Mr. Mad Mod is planning a pop history exam. And... And…" The young Flash couldn't finish because the older Flash clasped a hand over the child's mouth.

"Sorry kid, but geez-" Flash looks between Green Lantern's counterpart and then his own counterpart. "Lil me, you seem ready for a mental break down. Lil GL might be onto something when he suggested that break." The smaller Flash sighed before taking a seat on the floor.

"What do you want to know?" The grown up Flash smiled.

"Well kid, let's start with your cowl. Why do you wear it down?"

"Because you can't have your face covered at all times when in the school." Green Lantern answered for his friend, who in turn glared his way.

"I do believe I asked me that." The young Flash said to Green Lantern. The small Green Lantern stuck his tongue out at the little Flash's complaint. The two children started to argue with each other. The older Flash ignored the bickering and continued.

"When you get your powers?"

The young Flash looked down at the ground. "I was sick of getting bullied." He mumbled. "I did calculations for years before attempting to try this experiment I came up with. I was eleven when I tried it. It worked. I started at a regular High School. Went there for two days before I transferred. Waller found me and offered me a spot here at SuperHero High." Green Lantern's expression had softened.

"You were bullied? That don't make sense. Your so smart and…" The young Flash cuts him off with a scoff.

"Yeah, I'm smart. Smart is cool here, but public school, not so much." The older Flash started to laugh.

"Well, isn't that true." The elder Flash said. Green Lantern made a fist and punched his other hand.

"Who were those morons, because I'll kick all their ass'." Green Lantern said causing both of the Flash's to laugh.

"Don't worry Green Lantern. Listen it was a long time ago. Let by gons be by gons." The young Flash smiled at his friend.

"Hey, lil GL ya wanna know something?" When he saw Green Lantern nod, he continued. "Your Doppelganger said almost those exact words to me. I'm not giving you ideas, but he tracted down most of the ass' who made my life hell and beat the crap out of them."

Green Lantern looks around the room before saying. "Do you wanna know something?" The older Flash nods. "That was my plan." The three laugh for a few moments before another question was asked.

"I just wanna know. I'm so sorry kid. But are your parents alive?" The young Flash nods sadly.

"Both of them?" The adult Flash asks excitedly. He received another sad nod

"Listen grown up me. My parents aren't good people. They dubbed me a freak when I got these powers and disowned me."

"And why the hell am I just hearing about this now?" Green Lantern asked furiously.

"It's not something you talk about."

"What about when class' aren't in session? What the hell do you do?"

"I'm here and there." Was the only anwser Green Lantern receives.

"Well from now on you are coming home with me. Don't worry about my parents If they don't let you stay then i'm gonna leave with you."

"Listen lil me. Find some close friends and pour your heart out. From what I can tell lil GL cares about you just as much as big GL cares about me. You just found a real friend. You can tell who your real friends are _when_ shit hits the fan. Let people show you what they are made of, because trust me, I use to not trust anyone... But then I met my friends." The older Flash smiles down at the two children.

"I'll keep that in mind." The young Flash said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Wanna a hug lil copy cat." The older Flash asks his younger self. "You can pretend I'm your dad." he baited. The younger Flash jumped into the older Flash's arms. Green Lantern stood in the background, eyeing the two Scarlett speedsters. The older Flash motioned the young galactic officer to join in the hug. Green Lantern smiled and wrapped his arms around both Flash's.


	5. Chapter 5

The cave

June 17, 10:05 am

The team were in the midst of training when the Zeta Tube announced the arrival of Green Lantern.

"Uncle Hal!" Robin and Kid Flash shouted. The two boys ran to Green Lantern and hugged him.

Green Lantern hugged the boys back. He messed up Robin's hair and picked Robin up by his waist. He then grabbed Kid Flash in a headlock. All three laughing the entire time.

The Zeta Tube announced the arrival of Batman. Once Batman saw the sight he face palmed himself.

"And this is why I don't send you to do anything." Green Lantern put Robin down and released Kid Flash. He patted Batman on the shoulder.

"Bats, I haven't seen the boys in forever. Just a lil catching up." Batman rolled his eyes.

"Wally, Flash has…" Batman begun, but Wally interrupted him.

"I don't care. I'm sure he told you about the fight. And I also don't care what you say, I'm right." Kid Flash folded his arms.

Batman glared at Kid Flash. "No, he didn't mention it. But…"

"Haha, he told me." Green Lantern stuck his tongue out at Batman. Batman hit Green Lantern upside his head.

"Owe." He complained while rubbing the back of his head.

"Your worst than the kids half the time." Batman whispered to Green Lantern before turning his attention back to Kid Flash. "Well, Wally, he vanished. We have no idea where he is or how to get him back."

Wally's facial expression softened. "You...

Ya…" Wally glared at Batman. "You're lying!" Wally yelled.

"No. I'm not." Batman placed a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "But, Flash is gonna be coming back home!" Batman told him. Wally looked at the ground. Green Lantern walked towards him and put him in a half hug.

"Walls I know you are still mad but…" Wally looked up at Green Lantern and Batman. His eyes watered; a single tear escaped and rolled down his left cheek.

"The last thing I said to him was, I hate you. He got a message from Hawkgirl asking for backup. He told me that we would finish this discussion later. He said I love you and I said I HATE you." Wally pulled away from Green Lantern and looked at Robin.

"He was suppose to come home Rob."

"Hey, he still may." Robin smiled. "Batman didn't say he was dead. He just…" Robin looked up at Batman.

"Disappeared." Batman said. "From thin air." Batman clarified. Batman and Green Lantern shared a look with each other.

"You don't think?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know. But…" Batman said thoughtfully. "I'm gonna find out."


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, should we wake him?" Green Lantern asked softly.

"I don't know. Principle Waller said we can't leave him alone… but is that a valid excuse because we have class in 10 minutes." Flash whispered.

"Flash, man chill out. I'm sure that Mr. Mad Mod will understand we got put in charge of keeping a watchful eye out for old you." Green Lantern says.

"I'm not that old." The adult Flash mutters which caused the two children to jump.

"We thought you were sleeping." The younger Flash said.

"Who can sleep with two teenagers shouting by my ears. These particular teenagers believe they are whispering but are not." The younger heroes laughed as the older hero patted them on their heads.

"Sorry." They muttered, looking at the ground.

"S'fine." Flash said. "So, kiddies, well ya two are in class, where will ol', but not too old, Flash be?"

They two youngsters shared a look with each other. "Doesn't Beast Boy have a free period now?" Green Lantern asked his friend who nodded rapidly. The young Flash grabbed the older Flash's hand. Before Green Lantern knew what was going on, the two speedsters were out the door.

Green Lantern Sighed. "I love the guy. It's just can be hard. Sometimes I wanna superglue him to my hip." He muttered to himself as he started to glow green. He flew out of the dorm and started making his way to the cafeteria.

From the dormitories to the cafeteria for a non speedster, it takes 6 minutes. And, Flash and himself still have a class to go to. He saw the two Flash's near Beast Boy. He also saw that Beast Boy was confused.

"Hey Flash's. Thanks for the ride." The younger Flash muttered an apology while rubbing the back of his neck. The older Flash looked indifferent.

"BB, my man." Green Lantern winks towards Beast Boy while also holding up his hand to get a High Five.

"Hey GL. Sup dude?" Beast Boy gladly high fives Green Lantern back.

"To sum up whatever Flash said, basically, hang with old…" The grown up speedster coughed to gain Green Lantern's attention and then sent a glare his way. Green Lantern smiled before continuing, "er. Older Flash, while we go to history."

Beast Boy gave them a toothy smile and said, "Sounds doable. Have fun." The young Flash looked at the nearest wall clock before jumping in surprise.

"Two minutes? I can't afford to be late. Oh god." The small speedster said frantically.

"Can't afford to be…? Man, you're never late. " Green Lantern started to Giggle before he was lifted up bridal style and carried out the door in a blur of red.

The older Flash turned towards Beast Boy and started to laugh. "I'm always late. I learned to live with it. My kid on the other hand hates being late. Always on time if he can help it." Beast Boy joined Flash by laughing at the irony.

After a few moments passed, Flash asked, "is there anything to do around here?"

"Wanna meet some people?" Beast Boy asked.

Flash shrugged, "why not."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude." The child Green Lantern shouted after Flash dropped him on the floor in front of their classroom.

"Sorry." Flash said as he helped Green Lantern back to his feet. Suddenly the class bell rang. Flash pulled Green Lantern into the room. Both of them stumbled and fell to the floor. Laughter erupted from the other students.

"Made it." Flash groaned.

As Green Lantern stood up, he playfully glared at his fellow students.

"Don't act like none of you were never with Flash when he was running late." The laughter still boosting in the room, Green Lantern joining the other students in laughing.

"Need a hand?" Green Lantern asked Flash. He didn't wait for an answer to help Flash to his feet.

Mad Mod sighed with frustration as the boys took their seats. "Flash, answer this question… " Mad Mod said before shaking his head 'no.' "Actually, you probably know the answer. So, Green Lantern, you answer the question." Green Lantern scoffs.

"Just because I'm not an A student, you believe I can't answer a simple historic question." Green Lantern falsely cries.

"Oh, Green Lantern… Shut up. " Mad Mod stoically says. Green Lantern shrugs his shoulders.

"Just give me the question, I'll show you road runner isn't the only genius in the class."

Mad Mod rolls his eyes. "What was The Justice War?"

"Oh yeah, that's an easy one. You sure you don't want to ask something more challenging?" Green Lantern smugly asked.

"Humor us." Mad Mod orders Green Lantern.

"Well, this German dude, right?" Green Lantern begins. Mad Mod shares a look Flash. Both Flash and Mad Mod stare at Green Lantern with their mouths hung open.

"The German dude killed Jews in very bad ways. Painful ways…" Flash decided that this has to end.

"GL, shut up." Flash ordered.

"Dude, trying to anwser a question. I know you must be jellin pretty hard knowing you have to now share the lime light as class genius, but… let's not let our friendship get in the way." Flash rolled his eyes.

"No, man i'm shutting you up because you are making your self look… well, stupid."

"Flash is right." Mad Mod says in a sing song fashion.

"Wha… I was describing The Justice War. The War that seeked Justice." Flash face Palmed himself.

"Couple of things bud. First, no, you weren't describing The Justice War. Second, The Justice War had nothing to do with seeking Justice."

Green Lantern wore an expression of confusion. "Then what the hell was I just talking about?"

Mad Mod started to scratch his head and arms as if he had hives. "They don't pay me enough for this." Mad Mod says on the verge of tears.

"You were, minimumly, describing World War Two. You only mentioned one key event of the war. You were discussing The Holocaust. And as a side not, Jews weren't the only ones killed during The Holocaust. At least 12 million people died. Six million non Jews and six million Jews. Just about. But you didn't mention the invasion of Poland. That started World War Two. And, Pearl Harbor. That briought us, The US into the war. Then you should have mentioned the failed attempt at conquring Russia. And what about the D–Day Invasion? Does that not matter? It's how Germany lost. And the final event in the war was the Atomic bomb droppings." When Green Lantern thought the rant was over, he was about to ask a question when Flash cut him off by slapping a hand on his desk. "Oh and, by the way,The German dude has a real name. Adolf Hitler!"

Green Lantern leans in towards Flash and whispers in his ear. "Can you dial the nerd back a little bit. You making me look bad." Flash rolls his eyes.

"Green Lantern." Mad Mod says. Green Lantern looks up into his teachers eyes. "So, basically your lesson of the day is, if your gonna be wrong, also be right." Mad Mod sighs before looking towards Flash. "Flash. The reason I don't kill my self, please tell us what The Justice War was."

Flash nods before mouthing 'sorry,' to Green Lantern. "Two of Earth's greatest heroes battled it out. Batman and Superman, both fought for the star position when they attended SuperHero High. It was no secret that they hated each other in school. Batman excelled in the Brain Power, Superman excelled in the Super Power, both excelled in the Will Power. When they graduated, they went their separate both, to this day, do things completely different. They are polar opposites. But, one day, Batman crossed paths with Superman once more. Neither kill. I mean that is one of the first things you learn her at SuperHero High. Don't kill. But Batman always had, well violent tendencies. He would bring his criminals close to death. The way he took down baddies was inhumane. Superman sought him out and told him to hang the cape up. Batman refused. The next time they saw each other they battled. It was the first time in history when out Superheroes fought each other. Batman nearly had Superman defeated. The onlookers said they really believed Batman was gonna kill the supposed most powerful man on the planet. He obviously didn't. They actually had to join forces to take down a more powerful being."

Mad Mod smiled proudly. "Thank you Flash. Can you tell the class the lesson they should take from that war as aspiring Superheroes?"

Flash nodded and cleared his throat. "Batman doesn't have superpowers and Superman has basically all the superpowers in the world. Yet, Batman beat Superman in the battle. The Justice War shows that Brain Power is a more powerful superpower than any superpower one may possess." Flash finished triumphantly.

"Once again Flash, thank you for giving me reasons not to pull the trigger. He looked at the faces of the rest of the students. "The rest of you disappoint me. But, not as much as you do." His eyes land on Green Lantern.

"You talking about me?"

"Yes Green Lantern. You need to be able to tell the difference between the wars. I want names. Match the correct name with the correct war." The Bell rang and the students waited for Mad Mod to dismiss them.

"Get out of here." Mad Mod sat down at his desk and rubbed his temples.

"Dude, I may need your help later." Flash giggled.

"I'll help ya study. You know what man?" Flash put an arm around Green Lantern as they walked out of the room. "You will out shine me when I'm done with ya."

Green Lantern laughed. "How did we become friends?"

Flash shrugged his shoulders before saying, "we were placed in the same dorm?"


	8. Chapter 8

The smaller Green Lantern and Flash walked back towards the cafeteria. They expected to find an older Flash and Beast Boy, but there was no sight of them.

The boys looked at each other. Panic settled into their chests.

"Oh God. We lost Beast Boy." The young Flash said.

"And older you." Green Lantern both ran, side by side, to Cyborg's table.

"Hey Cy, Jinx. What's up?" Flash asked.

Before they could answer, green Lantern asked, "have you guys seen Beast Boy?"

"No. But I just got here? I got out of Mr. Toy Master's Enger…" Green Lantern cut her off.

"Don't care. Cy?"

"Dude, da hell is wrong with you two?" Cyborg asked.

"We left grown up me with Beast Boy and they are both gone."

"Calm down guys. BB said that he was gonna show and I quote 'biggie' around. Killer Frost just came through here a few moments before Jinx got here. Said she was hanging with BB and Biggie in the quad. I'm guessing that older you is going by biggie now." Cyborg said. Both Green Lantern and Flash relaxed.

"Oh thank God." Flash said.

"Let's go see if they are still there?" Green Lantern suggested.

"Yeah man let's go."

They walked side by side for a few moments before Green Lantern spoke up.

"Dude, why are you always studying when you always know the answers?" Flash was taken back for a moment before smiling.

"GL, even the smartest geniuses in the world had to actually learn the information." Flash suddenly stopped and looked Green Lantern in the eyes. "The information just sticks better in my brain than most… You're not stupid GL, so you better not think it. Yes, you say and do dumb things, but that doesn't mean you're dumb." Green Lantern still looked unsure. "GL, you rock in English, and gym, Engineering, Fighter Plights… So what if you are bad in a couple classes. That just means you're normal." Green Lantern smiled and pulled his friend into a half hug. Flash wrapped one arm around Green Lantern and that's how they continued their walk to the quad.

"Yo biggie." Green Lantern mocked when they saw Beast Boy and The elder Flash.

"Kid is a natural with the Nicknames, ain't he?" The older Flash teased Beast Boy.

"Sorry, hope I didn't scare ya two." Beast Boy said, sheepishly.

"Oh no. We obviously didn't assume you were kidnapped it nothing." Green Lantern said sarcastically.

"Ahem." Amanda Waller stood behind the students and the older Flash. Wonder Woman stood next to her holding a circular box.

"We think we found a way to send you back home." Wonder Woman said.

"Well how's it work?" The older Flash asked.

"Just push that button and a beam of light should transport you back to your world." Amanda Waller said.

"Well, it had been fun. Who wants to hug awesome lil old, not ancient, me before I depart?" The adult Flash asked. Beast Boy, the small Flash and Green Lantern jumped into the older man's arms.

"You are fun dude. I can't wait for our Flash to become you." Beast Boy said.

"Hey." The young Flash glared playfully at Beast Boy and softly wacked the green child on the head.

"Okay kiddies, I shall see ya later. Not really. Hopefully never again. I mean that in a good way" As Flash was about to hit the button, a thought occurred.

"Wait a minuit." The elder Flash said. He speeded towards the other side of the court yard. He returned with a beautiful blond Archer wearing red. He was holding the shocked girl bridal style. Once she realized who had her in a hold, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh this boy." She said seductively.

"Actually, child, I'm a man. But, he's a boy." Flash pointed at the smaller Flash. He put her down and patted her on the head. "Why don't the two of you get together?"

The younger Flash suddenly became flustered. Artemis smiled softly.

"Wanna take me out next saturday?" She asked.

The young Flash pointed at himself. "You wanna go out with me?"

The older Flash and Green Lantern both face Palmed themselves.

"Why so surprised? Glad the older you brought me over here. Everyone can now assume what ya'll look like in a few years… And quite frankly, I want you first."

"Okay." The younger Flash face have her a cheeky smile.

"Okay, I played Cupid. I think my work here is done. Time for this Flash to go home." The older Flash pressed the button. The light went straight passed him though.

The older Flash turned in time to see his younger counterpart become engulfed in the flash of light.

"What the f…?" Flash muttered.

Artemis stomped her foot and folded her arms. "I just started dating him and he disappears. Why do they always disappear?" She stormed away towards the dormitories.


	9. Chapter 9

The elder Flash watched Artemis stalk off. "Okay, not touching that with a 3 foot pole." Flash muttered before turning back towards the mini Wonder Woman and Amanda Waller. "That wasn't suppose to happen!" Flash States more than asks.

"Okay, totally new problem." Amanda Waller says, eyes still wide from shock.

"Yeah, ya think." Flash says shaking his head.

Watch Tower

June 17th, 7:33 pm

The young Flash hit the hard deck with a thud.

"Owe, my aching he...ad." The Boy looked up and saw Green Arrow.

"Yo, Arrow. You...you're taller." Flash stands straight up with a smile in place on his face.

"Fllllaaash?" Green Arrow asked, confused. "Okay, time for a little trip." Green Arrow took Flash's hand and lead him to the Zeta pad. Within minutes they arrived in the cave.

"Oh my gosh. Your Batman. Thee Batman." Batman's eyes widened from shock underneath his cowl.

"What the f…" Batman trailed off.

"He just popped out of thin air. Looking like this. In the watch tower."

"Flash, do you remember anything?" The young man nodded eagerly.

"But, this is gonna sound weird. I'm not the Flash you're looking for. I met him though. Something must have went wrong. He was suppose to be transported back to his own dimension. Weird right?" Batman glared from under his cowl.

"Who's that?" Flash asked pointing at Kid Flash. "He's wearing my insignia." Flash stated.

The teenage Flash rushed over towards Kid Flash. "Hi, who are you? Why are you wearing that insigni." The miniature Flash didn't allow Kid Flash to answer. He turned towards Artemis and started questioning her.

"Artemis?" Flash asked. Once she nodded awkwardly Flash continued. "Wow. You look good in green." He smiled. "I just started dating you." Flash's eyes bugged out of his head. "Not you. I mean my you. Wait. Not mine. Women aren't possessions. I mean…" Batman put a hand over the young Flash's mouth.

"Just stop talking. Please."

The young Flash nodded. "So, what now?" The young Flash asked.

"Will you allow a Martian inside of your mind?" Batman asked.

Flash looked around the room and shrugged. "Sure, why not." Flash then noticed Miss Martian. He brought Batman down to his level, pointed a finger at Miss Martian and whispered into Batman's ear, "not her right?"

Batman looked at Miss Martian and then back at the smaller version of his speedy friend. Batman whispered into Flash's ear, "not unless you want Miss Martian." Batman stated.

Flash's eyes widened as he rapidly shook his head 'no.' "No thank you." Flash said.

Batman brought a finger to his ear and said, "Batman to Martian Manhunter, Batman to Martian Manhunter. Report to the cave. I repeat, report to the cave."

"He'll be here in a moment." Batman told the young Flash.


	10. Chapter 10

Beast Boy looked between the spot the teenage Flash once occupied and then directly at the older Flash.

"Yo, how that happen?"

"Yeah, I like the big Flash and all, but not enough to trade my bro for him." Green Lantern said.

"Yeah, and as much fun as you kids are, I like my friends back home." The older said.

"We'll figure it out." Amanda Waller assured.

"Okay. In the meantime, Biggie Flash. Wanna come Banana Boating with us?" Green Lantern asked. Flash didn't think anything of it before saying.

"Hell yeah." Flash said excitedly before turning towards Amanda Waller and asking, "as long as you don't need my help?"

"Go ahead. It be good to have a responsible adult with them for a change." The kids led Flash to the jagged river.

"He's responsible?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's an adult." Amanda Waller replied.

The Cave

June 17th, 7:45

"Um, Flash? I'm about to enter your mind." Martian Manhunter warned the child.

"Sure thing. Just don't turn me into a vegetable." Martian Manhunter ignored the small Flash's comment add his eyes began to glow. Martian Manhunter sighed once he pulled himself from the child's mind.

"I saw our Flash. And I didn't want to believe it, but it is pretty clear. This child's dimension is farther from our own. Too many changes to reality." Martian Manhunter explained.

"For right now." Batman trailed off. "He will have to stay here. Inside of the cave. Can't risk anyone seeing him as both The Flash and Barry Allen." Batman said.

"Barry?" Flash asked.

"That is your name." Batman tells Flash. "Isn't it?" Batman asks when he sees the confusion on the young Flash's face.

"My name is Bartholomeo." Flash said. He then looked up at the ceiling. He puffed his lips out and scrunched his nose up. When his eyes returned on Batman they had a new shine to them. The child Flash also wore a huge smile. "Does older me go by Barry?" Flash asked. Without waiting for a response he said, "because I like Barry. It's also less embarrassing."

"Okay, Flash. We'll get you home and we'll get our Flash home." Batman told the child. "Manhunter, let's go tell the others." Batman said before turning towards Green Arrow. "Don't tell the league. This is a need to know thing. The rest of the league don't need to know." Batman said lowly.

"That goes for you kids as well." Martian Manhunter said.

"Not even your mentor. Unless your mentor is an original member of the league, they don't need to know." Batman added before him and Martian Manhunter left through the Zeta Tube.

"They are balls filled with sunshine, aren't they?" The young Flash asked with a toothy smile.

"Um… Wanna play video games." Kid Flash asks awkwardly. When the young Flash looked to the boy in yellow he saw that he held a control and then noticed Robin held two.

"Hell yeah." Flash answered excitedly.


	11. Chapter 11

The Cave

June 18th, 4:54 am

It took a few hours but eventually the smaller Flash caught on. He was playing Mortal Kombat like a true pro. The young Flash just got done beating Kid Flash for the umpteenth time.

"Okay cheater. I'm exhausted. What about you guys?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, i'm just gonna crash here. At the cave tonight." Robin said.

"Okay Rob. I'm gonna set him up in my room." Kid Flash said. "Come on." Kid Flash said to his smaller uncle. The child Flash admittedly complied.

The walk to Kid Flash's room was silent. When they finally got inside of the room, Kid Flash removed his mask and looked at the small Flash.

"Um, Flash?" Wally asks nervously.

"Um yeah?" The young Flash asked. He took a seat on Wally's bed, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Well, did my uncle, the older you, say anything about me?" Wally started to twiddle his thumbs together.

"Not really. I mean he mentioned a kid when Artemis started to flirt with him. But that was it." Flash said.

"Oh." Wally looked at the ground as he finished taking his suit off. He turned away from the small Flash when tears started to fall.

The young Flash noticed this and got off the bed and walked over to Wally. He put a hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally looked up and saw the young Flash. "I'm sure he just didn't want to think about you. You know? Because he didn't know when he was going to see you again." Flash suggested.

Wally shook his head 'no.' "Before he disappeared, we got into a huge fight. I told him I hated him." Wally admitted.

"My friend Green Lantern. He sometimes comes back to the dorm after a fight with his parents. He says the same thing all the time. The fights are always different but they always end the same way. That he told them that he hated them. Eventually I asked him how that was possible. You know? And he told me, his parents know he never meant it."

Wally wrapped his arms around the smaller version of his uncle and he cried on the small Flash's shoulder. The small Flash hugged back, awkwardly.

Wally pushed the small Flash away. He wiped his eyes and smiled. "Sorry, let me set you up."

"Dude, It's okay. No harm." Flash said.

"Take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Wally said. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket off of the bed and sat on the floor.

Flash took a seat on the bed once again. "Actually, we can probably just share the bed?" Flash asked. "It's pretty big."

"Are you sure?" Wally asked unsure.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal." Flash assured Wally.

"Okay." Want jumped up onto the bed. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Do you want to borrow a change of clothes?" Wally asked.

"No. I'm good." Flash turned his back to Wally. "Good night."

"Yeah, night." Wally turned his back to Flash and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lady Shima, speed this bitch up to max." Green Lantern requested. She shrugged her shoulders and speeded the speedboat up. Green Lantern gripped his Boogie board tighter as he shouted, "Hey, everyone, watch this." Everyone turned to face the water.

Flash stared at green Lantern as he stood up. The other students began cheering. Flash joined them in chanting, "GL, GL, GL."

The mini Green Lantern rode the boogie board as a surfboard for a moment before he went flying throughout the air. Flash's eyes widened behind his cowl. Flash ran as fast as he could to catch the child but he wasn't fast enough. Green Lantern hit the ground, hard. The impact left an impression on the surface.

Flash stopped by the child's side and examined him for injuries. The only injury seemed to be the trickle of blood that dripped from the corner of Green Lanterns mouth. "Are you okay?" Flash asked worriedly. Green Lantern gave a soft nod. Once Flash saw that Green Lantern was okay, he became angry. "Wally, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Wally?" Green Lantern asked. Flash blinked his eyes.

"I was… but then… Oh my god. I do still treat him like a kid." Flash admitted to himself.

"Dude? What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"My kid. He wanted to go banna boating with some of his school friends. I wouldn't let him go. I was entirely fine with you kids doing this. When Mini GL went flying, all I saw was Wally. And i was no longer fine with it." Flash explained.

"So, when are you going to let him grow up?" Green Lantern asked.

Flash took a moment to think about the question at hand. When will he stop being an overbearing motherhen? Wally just wanted a little more freedom. The things Wally wants to do aren't entirely unreasonable. Some things the kid wants to do, sure he can get hurt, but that's a choice Wally is old enough to make. Hell. Getting hurt? That's a part of growing up.

"As much as I want him to be that sweet little boy that always does what he's told... He got older." Flash said sadly. Tears pricked the older man's eyes. "It's time I let him grow up."


	13. Chapter 13

Watchtower

June 18, 12:46 pm

"So, Batman, you really think Epoch is behind this?" Superman asked.

"But he's a time traveler?" Hawkgirl said, confused. "This is obviously dimensional travel."

"Yes, but remember the last time we defeated him." Green Lantern pointed out. "We were all captured thinking that it was over for us. And Flash was doing what he does best. Running his mouth off to the bad guy and pissed Epoch off. We didn't know that Flash had got free, so when Epoch shot Flash with a ray and Flash was no longer where he once was, we thought he was dead."

"Yeah, that idiot gave me a heart attack." Hawkgirl admitted. "He destroyed Epoch's death ray thing before any of us knew what was happening."

"Epoch promised that Flash would pay." Superman continued the story.

"So he may have created interdementional traveling technology." Batman added.

"But sending Flash away..." Siberian said slowly. "And bringing a small Flash here… That just can't be the only revenge Epoch planned."

They all look at each other for a moment before realization smacked them in the face. They blurted out, unanimously, "WALLY!" They quickly made their way towards the Zeta Pad. The Zeta Pad announced their departures from the watch tower.

The Cave

June 18, 1:08 pm

Moments later the caves Zeta Tube announced their arrival. The team noticed all the original members, minus Flash, waltz out of the Zeta Tube. Green Lantern rushes towards Wally, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, big Green Lantern." The small Flash smiles towards the larger version of his friend.

Green Lantern looks at the small Flash grimly before smiling back at him. "I wonder if Flash looked like you at the age." Green Lantern said.

Ignoring the smaller Flash and Green Lantern, Superman said, "three of us should stay here and protect Kid Flash and the three should then go and track down Epoch."

"Protect me?" Kid Flash asks.

"Yeah, kid. You know your uncle will kill us if we let something happen to you." Green Lantern answers.

"That doesn't answer my question uncle Hal." Kid Flash says point blank.

Green Lantern ruffles Kid Flash's hair.

"Who stays?" Hawkgirl asks.

"Since I'm his most favourite person in the whole wide world, I sacrifice my time." Green Lantern says jokingly.

Wally laughs sarcastically which earned a scowl from Green Lantern.

"Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and myself will stay." Batman answers. Quick nods were received. The three heroes Batman didn't name rushed from the cave.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"We don't know. But we do have reason to believe the villain known as Epoch is after you. So better safe than sorry." Hawkgirl shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly she noticed a child perched on her back. "Yo Shay, don't wanna worry you none, but ya gotta robin on your back." Green Lantern smirks at Hawkgirl.

"I've noticed." She retorts.

"You owe Wally and me presents." Robin States.

She widens her eyes and giggles. "No I don't."

"Yes you do." Kid Flash joins in. He runs towards Hawkgirl and wraps his arms around her waist. "Me and Robin named yesterday national Robin and Wally get presents from Hawkgirl day." Wally faked a sniffle. "And Aunt Shay, you didn't give us our presents."

"First, it's Robin and I." Hawkgirl corrects. "And, second, you guys can't do that." Hawkgirl pouts. She tries to push both boys off of her to no avail. "I'm done. Someone get these things off of me." Green Lantern Stifles a laugh.

"Batman, take one of these things." Hawkgirl orders. "One of them is yours."

Batman looks at Hawkgirl and the boys. Without a word he turns away. Hawkgirl gaspes at Batman.

"Don't pretend you don't love us." Robin says cutely.

"I'll give you each a kick to the d…"

"Hawkgirl!" Batman shouted.

She giggles at the dark Knight. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Bats, it ain't like those two boys are all innocent." Green Lantern says. Both, Kid Flash and Robin put their pointer finger to their lips and uttered the sound, 'shh' to Green Lantern.

Batman rolls eyes at the antics. "Around me they will be." Batman walks from the main room towards the kitchen. Before he leaves the room entirely, he stops and muttered, "I'll be back."

"Why don't you boys give Uncle Hal some love. Auntie Shay is a meanie. Not giving you boys presents on national Robin and Wally get presents from Hawkgirl day." Green Lantern said, shocked. Hawkgirl rolled her eyes, though she was smiling the entire time.

The boys release Hawkgirl only to claim the same position onto Green Lantern. It was then they noticed the expressions on their friends faces.

"We know." Kid Flash says, not letting Green Lantern go.

"You won't understand until you get to know Uncle Hal and Aunt Shay." Robin says as he perches himself ontop of Green Lantern's right shoulder.

"Don't die!" Green Lantern orders Robin before smiling down at the rest of the children.

"Wow, I wish GL could see this." The small Flash said.

"GL?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah. You from my world. I don't think he'll believe he's a, well, kid person." The small Flash explained.

"Oh Kid, I use to be extremely uncomfortable around children, but then I met these adorable SOB's." Green Lantern explained. The small Flash snickered at the larger Green Lantern.

"I hope they exist." Flash whispers to himself as he watches Green Lantern and even Hawkgirl continue to play with Kid Flash and Robin. 'Maybe our dimensions eventually line up on a level." Flash thought happily. 'One can hope.'


	14. Chapter 14

The older Flash watches the children intently. Silently judging each of them. He was jolted away from his thoughts when Green Lantern slapped him on the back.

"I never heard you this quiet for this long." Green Lantern says, shoving another French fry into his mouth.

"I was judging you all." Flash admitted.

"What?" Hawkgirl laughs.

"I was comparing you guys to your doppelgangers from my Earth." Flash shrugs his shoulders.

"Why?" Bumble Bee asks curiously.

"Because, it's fun to look for differences." Flash says. "Ya kids see, for a speedster, our bodies are fast, but so are our minds. Time moves so slow. I get bored easily." Flash explained.

"Is it like that for Flash. Our Flash, I mean." Poison ivy asks.

"He's a speedster, so yeah. The speedforce is the same on all Earth's." Flash explains.

"Speedforce?" Flash heard Amanda Waller's voice boom from behind him. He turns and faces her.

"Yeah, the source of a speedsters powers?" Flash says it in a way that asks her if she ever heard of it.

"You see. Flash is the first speedster on… Well, this Earth. We don't know or understand his powers as well as we would like." Amanda Waller says in a tone that is both sad and professional. "Maybe you can help us before you go home?" Amanda Waller hopes.

"Sure, I'll write ya a book. It's gonna be called, 'Your speedster and you!'"

"That would be really helpful." She says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Children, get me a stack of paper, a pen or pencil, and three minutes of silence." Flash ordered with artificial authority. The children giggle at the antics of the older hero. Star Sapphire placed a couple blank notebooks on the table. Killer Frost passed him a frozen pencil.

"What? You can't defrost the pencil for me? " Flash says, faking an insult induced injury.

She looks apologetic, not catching the sarcasm in Flash's voice. "I'm sorry." She reaches for the pencil but Flash stops her.

"Don't be. I was kidding." Flash increases in speed. Once the pencil is successfully thawed, Flash sits down. He exaggerates his stretching before he begins writing. At first everyone could see him. By the time he was writing in the third notebook, he looked like a ball of electric dust. When he neared the seventh, which was the last notebook, the students placed Ten more notebooks by the blur of red.

Sixteen notebooks later, Flash slowed down. Electricity was still firing off of the red Clad hero, but now everyone can visibly look at him without hurting their painfully slow eyes.

"I numbered them and skipped lines." Flash said proudly. "The first seven explain the speedforce, the rest explain a speedster." Flash explains. "The last one is a directory."

"That was… Wow." Amanda Waller says. "Thank you. This could help us a lot." She looked at Wonder Woman and said, "can you bring those books to my office, please." Wonder Woman nods as she scoops the notebooks up, avoiding the one that wasn't touched and flies from the cafeteria. Amanda Waller then turned to Flash. "As for you, I want to try something new to get you home."

"Yeah, gotta get biggie Flash home before Father's Day." Green Lantern says. "I'm sure he will want his presents." Green Lantern teased.

"The only gift I ever am gonna want on Father's Day is for Kid to call me Dad." Flash says sadly. He looks at the ground before continuing. "But it's not gonna happen this year. Not after that fight we had."

"You will work it out." Green Lantern says sternly. Flash had to laugh at how serious Green Lantern sounded.

"Let's attempt this again." Flash says directly to Amanda Waller.

"Follow me." She says. She begins walking when she hears more than one pair of footsteps. She stoped and faced the crowd.

She held a hand up and said, "just Flash."

A chorus of "boos" and "awes" was sounded. Amanda Waller rolled her eyes. "You will all get over it." She muttered. She motioned for Flash to continue to follow her. He sent half apologetic glances towards the teenagers.

"So what's the plan?" Flash asks. They come at a complete stop in front of a locked door.

"I wanted to try to alter…" She stops herself. "Have you ever heard of boom tubes?"

"Yeah. Too bad some use them for evil because they are really handy."

"Yes. I'm the only one allowed access into this room. This is where we keep the boom tubes. I was thinking, we may be able to alter one to send you home and snatch our Flash."

"Well, miss principle, that's an excellent idea. That could work. And, we ain't got anything to lose." Amanda Waller unlocked the door and allowed Flash to walk inside. Once they were both in, she made sure the door was shut closed.

"I'm not a genius with dimensional travel." Amanda Waller admits.

"I sorta am. But whatever I don't know… Let's just say I'm a quick study." Flash winks at her. He picked up a screwdriver and rushed to work. Amanda Waller's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw one of the boom tubes come apart in an instant. She blinked her eyes and jumped when she reopened them because Flash stood in front of her.

"Easy part done. Let's reassemble."

Amanda Waller stressed at him in disbelief. She then nodded her head, still unable to make words come out of her mouth. 'If he's this fast, Bartholomew should be this fast.' Amanda Waller thought. 'At least faster than he is.'


	15. Chapter 15

Timepoint

June 18, 5:14 pm

The three leaguers walked through a greyish looking town.

"What happened?" Wonder Woman questioned. A moment ago they were flying through the skies of Central City and in a blink of an eye they were on the ground in a town or city that they don't recognize.

"I heard you were looking for me." The three heroes jumped around prepared for a battle. Standing before them was The Lord of Time. "Calm down heroes. I didn't bring you to my prison to fight."

"This is The Timepoint." Martian Manhunter clarified.

"Yes. I heard what happened to your speedster friend. What a shame." Epoch mocks.

Wonder Woman drew her sword and pointed at Epoch. "If you are responsible I shall make sure you pay."

"I'm not worried. You heroes don't kill. Right? Right." Suddenly Epoch disappears from the spot he stood. He reappeared behind Wonder Woman. She showed no surprise as she lowered her blade and turned to face Epoch once again.

"I just wanted to assure you that I had nothing to do with the disappearance of The Flash. I know how protective you original members are of your speedster friend. Hell, of each other." Epoch laughed. "You all did get close throughout the years of i do say so myself. I did not want to face the rath of the Justice League for harming Flash." Epoch admits. "And, I would never want to face Flash. If I harm his child that is."

"If you didn't have anything to do with Flash's disappearance, who did?" Superman questions.

Epoch smiles about to anwser when the com units of the three heroes came to life.

" _Get the hell back to the cave!"_ They heard Batman's gruff voice shout in their ears.

Wonder Woman was the first to react. She brought her finger to her ear and began to speak. "Batman, what's going on?" No anwser. "Batman?" When she didn't recieve an anwser again, she turned the com to another channel. "Kid Flash?" Worry started to creep it's way into her chest. "Robin?" She hoped.

"Epoch, send us back to reality." Martian Manhunter ordered.

"Turn away!" Epoch request. The heroes complied. Darkness overcame them before they were in an alley of over of the brightest cities in the world. Central City. They stepped foot or of the Alley. Wonder Woman noticed the difference right away. She pointed to the wall clock. It read 3:14 PM.

"He gave us extra time. Why is he helping us?" Wonder Woman asks.

"I don't know but let's get back to the cave. We will worry about Epoch later." Superman says. The three heroes took to the skies, flying as fast as they could to the nearest Zeta Tube.


	16. Chapter 16

The Cave

June 18, 3:19 PM

The Zeta Tube announced the arrival of Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Superman.

"Did you find Epoch?" Green Lantern questioned.

"Yes, he may not be behind it after all. Also, he sent us back in time a few hours. Someone or Something is going to attack the mountain." Superman said.

"Really? And Epoch helped you guys make it back in time to warn us?" Batman questioned.

"Well, he seemed to sincerely not want to get on our bad side this time." Martian Manhunter said. Before Batman could show how paranoid he is, Kid Flash started to scream in obvious pain. He fell to the floor. Robin and the small Flash were at the side of the red headed speedster in an instant. Robin made a move to touch Kid Flash's shoulder. Before contact was made, Kid Flash was seemingly levitated into the air.

"Something's holding me." Kid Flash yelled.

Both Martians looked at each other; their eyes glowed. "Kid Flash," Martian Manhunter began.

"There is no one here." Miss Martian finishes quietly.

"I feel it on my arms." Kid Flash said, still struggling to gain his freedom. "Someone he… cahga." Kid Flash started to choke as if someone was strangling him. Ugly bruises started to form on his pale neck. Tears spilled from Kid Flash's eyes as he tried to gasp for air.

"Someone is up there!" Flash yelled. Green Lantern flew up to Kid Flash. He put his hand out and felt a person. He quickly punched whatever it was. Kid Flash was released automatically. Batman caught him. Everyone had a moment to watch Kid Flash gasp for air.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah Bats. I'm fine." Kid Flash answered.

"He won't be for long." A voice whispered from the corner.

"Is that…?" Hawkgirl began. She had her suspicion confirmed when John Constantine stepped forward.

"What the hell are…" Constantine cut Green Lantern off with a hardy laugh.

"You morons didn't allow me into the Justice League. Me?" Constantine said. "All because I spoke the truth. I said what was on all of your minds. The Flash is an immature imbecile who can't take care of that little whore he's raisin."

"If you remember correctly, we weren't letting you into the Justice League period." Batman said.

"You insulted Flash and Kid Flash after we gave you the bad news. We assumed it to be petty retaliation." Hawkgirl said. "As if insulting one of the original members and one of the children of an original member was gonna change our minds."

"The Justice League doesn't kill. We don't allow members in who kill." Superman said.

Constantine's eyes turned into animalistic slits as he glared at the heroes. He slyly went to grab something that closely resembled a gun. Flash was the only one who saw what Constantine was doing. Flash's eyes went wide as he saw the bullet head directly for Kid Flash. Flash ran in front of Kid Flash and fell to the ground when the bullet made contact with Flash's left shoulder blade.

"Dude? Why?" Kid Flash asked as he bent down to examine to wound of Flash.

"I don't got a clue." Flash breathed out.

"You should have let me join your stupid club." Constantine says as he points the gun at Kid Flash's chest again. Batman pushed Kid Flash behind him protectively. Hawkgirl stepped in front of Flash. She held her mace like a baseball bat, ready for a fight.

Superman's eyes lit up red as he prepared to laser the gun out of Constantine's hand.

A sizzling, static sound came from above their heads. Everyone looked up and saw a swirling purple and green circle.

"What is that?" Wonder Woman questioned, her focus returning to the antihero magician.

"I don't know. This is your cave." Constantine said with much hostillity in his voice.

"Look." Green Lantern said as he pointed at the circle in the air. The older Flash was falling out of the portal. His eyes wide in panic. Before he hit the ground, a green orb surrounded him.

"Oh thank god." Flash said as Green Lantern placed him, softly, on the ground.

"Hey lil me." Flash said. "Your Earth really vibrates at a different frequency than mine." Flash said thoughtfully. He then noticed the smaller Flash had a bullet wound lodged in his shoulder.

"Did you get that bullet out?" Flash asks.

"No, little busy." Batman said, pointing towards Constantine.

"What the hell have I missed?" Flash questions.

"We just found out he was behind you disappearing." Hawkgirl explains.

"He really hates you. And your parenting style." Green Lantern shrugs.

"Oh really? I wish I could give a fuck." Flash says sarcastically.

"Yo bud, you know I always approve when you cuss, but Kid's behind." Green Lantern whispers.

"Yeah I know, GL. But, Kids old enough to hear that type of language now." Flash looks at Kid Flash and smiles. When the older Flash noticed the ugly bruises on Kid Flash's neck, he turns back around and glares at Constantine. "Why the hell is there bruising on his neck?" Flash yelled at the communicator of death.

"You…" Flash doesn't allow Constantine to finish. Flash races over to Constantine a grabs the magic user by the neck.

"If you have a problem with me, you better take it up with me." Flash slammed Constantine on the ground. "No one touches my kid." Flash growled delivering punch after punch.

"I think he's had enough." Superman Whispers.

"So, go stop Flash." Batman ordered. Superman looked around nervously.

"Lantern! Go." Superman pushed him forward. Green Lantern quickly backed up.

"I don't think so." Green Lantern glares at the man of steal. "Manhunter, why don't you…"

"No." Martian Manhunter deadpans. "Hawkgirl?"

"Well, I would but, I think Wonder Women wants to." Hawkgirl attempts.

"No I don't." She says quickly.

"Kid Flash, go stop your uncle." Green Lantern Whisper's. Kid Flash's eyes widen.

"Are you guys serious?" Green Arrow shouts.

"I forgot you were here." Hawkgirl says.

"Your all gonna let Flash kill someone…" Green Arrow trails off as he walks over towards the fight. Green Arrow puts a hand onto Flash, about to tell him to stop, but… "Ahh. He burned me."

"Stupid man." Wonder Woman says under her breath.

"Wow! This is so cool." A going Voice says. Everyone looks directly at a smaller version of Green Lantern.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell you come from?" The older Green Lantern asked.

"Well, um you, and that portal." The small Green Lantern then noticed his Flash "What happened?" He asked as he bent down and sat next to his best friend. Unknowingly to the B others in the room, Flash stepped off of the bloody mess of a man.

"I got shot." The mini Flash explained.

"With a bullet?" The small Green Lantern asked.

"No, a rubber duck." The small Flash rolled his eyes.

"Hardy har har. Why'd you get shot?" The teenage Green Lantern asked.

"Because I thought it be fun." The teenage Flash said, sarcastically. His friend glared playfully but sternly at him. "I was the only one who noticed the gun aimed at him." The small Flash pointed at Kid Flash. "I jumped in front of the bullet."

"Dude, you may be smarter than me, but you still dumber." The small Green Lantern joked.

"Oh shut up. I'm in pain. Take care of me." The small Flash whined.

"Oh okay. Only cause I love you." The small Green Lantern pulled Flash's costume down.

"There's no bullet wound?" The young Green Lantern asked.

"That's impossible." The young Flash retorted.

"To biggie Flash, need help." The small Green Lantern shouted. In an instant the older Flash sat next to the young Green Lantern.

"Bats. You didn't get the bullet out?" Flash criticized.

"Flash, when he got shot we were gonna have to handle the bloody pulp. And by the time we had the second, I knew it be closed. Do you see anything that I could cut the child open with, here?" Batman asked sarcastically.

"No. You crazy sons of bitches." The small Green Lantern shouted. He jumped ontop of his Flash.

"Oomph." Flash winces in pain. "What the hell are you doing?"

The small Green Lantern looks at the small Flash as if the red clad teenage hero had gone mad. "Didn't you hear them? Cut you open. No one's cutting my best friend open."

"Tell me I wasnt that dumb!" The older Green Lantern said.

"I'm not dumb. Flash said so. Tell older me." The small Green Lantern orders his friend.

"I can't GL. Not when your acting like an idiot. Please get off." He begged.

"No one is getting cut open." The older Flash said as he began to vibrate his right hand. The older Flash stuck his hand through his young counterparts chest. He pulled the bullet out.

"Wow." The small Flash whispered. His friend put an arm around his shoulder.

"You okay bud?" The small Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah GL, I'm fine." The small Flash answered.

"Okay, you two need to get home." The older Flash said.

"Thanks older me." The small Flash smiles as he and the Small Green Lantern stood up.

"Welcome." The older Flash pulled both teenage heroes into a quick hug. When he let them go, he explained to his mini self, "I wrote a book on your Earth. I titled it, your speedster and you. It should help ya." The small Flash hugged his counterpart as a form of thanks.

The mini Green Lantern wraped an arm around the mini Flash. They started to float off of the floor a few inches.

"That ya kid?" The small Green Lantern uses his chin to point at Kid Flash. Flash looks at his kid, then back at the teenage versions of himself and Green Lantern.

"Yeah." Biggie Flash said solemnly.

The small Green Lantern flew closer to the portal and winked. "See ya later. We shall be visiting in the near future." He assured as they disappeared through the portal. Once the teenage heroes went through the portal, it was gone.

"Well, honey I'm home." Flash laughs. Kid Flash admittedly latched his arms around his uncle. "Wow, thanks kiddo." Flash ruffled the teenagers hair. "I thought you still be mad at me."

Kid Flash looked horrified. "No. Uncle Barry. I'm so sorry. It was so dumb. You are right, like always. I should just listen. And…"

"Hey kiddo calm it down. I wasn't right. You were." Flash kissed Kid Flash ontop of the head. "I'm sorry Wally."

Everyone, including Kid Flash stared at Flash with hung jaws.

"What?" Flash questioned. Flash waved everyone off with a flick of the wrist. He smiled at Kid Flash. "Let's go out for ice cream to talk. About alcohol, missions, seemingly dangerous activities...?" Flash trailed off. Kid Flash's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Okay." In a moment, Wally West stood where Kid Flash was. Flash changed into his civvies as well. Before the Zeta Tube announced their departure, Flash could faintly hear Batman say, "that better be our Flash. I'm done for a while." Flash shouted before he was completely gone, "Lantern, take the trash out."


	17. Chapter 17

Ice Cream Parlor

June 18, 4:25

"Now that ya got your ice cream, let's discuss this grown up attitude you got." Barry said. Wally looks Barry in the eyes.

"It was dumb. You're the greatest Uncle in the world. I should have never said… Well, what I said. I love you. Okay. I was scared I'd never get to tell you that. Well again." Wally admitted, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Kiddo, we both said some dumb crap that day. But you were right. I've been treating you like a child." Barry took a deep breath. "Your growing up. It's time I let you make your own mistakes. And let you, well listen kid. I don't drink. It's rare if I have a glass of wine. You know that. But if you are gonna drink, I'd rather you do it in my house where I can watch ya. Let's begin here. "

"You're gonna actually let me try a beer?" Wally asked excitedly.

"I'll let you try whatever you want. I'll take you to the liquor store afterwards."

"Uncle Barry?" Wally asked unsure.

"It's me kid. I just… I want you to be safe. I know you are probably gonna do this stuff behind my back. I'd rather you do these things where I can watch you." Barry watched Wally eye him suspiciously. "Wally, if you want to try something, talk to me. I promise from here on out I won't jump to the 'no' boat."

"Well, I um. I still want to… Go um…" Wally looked at his bowl of ice cream unable to complete his sentence.

"Banana boating?" Barry asked. Wally nodded sheepishly. "Can I go with you?" Barry smiled. Wally looked up at Barry and looked for a sign that he was joking.

"Yes. Of course." Wally jumped out of his seat and hugged Barry.

"I love you Uncle Barry. And, you are be…" Wally was interrupted by familiar mocking.

"I wuv you Unwquil Baway." Wally looked at the ground not wanting to turn around. Barry noticed the red tint on his nephews pale cheeks.

"Why the hell is that funny?" Barry glared at the teenagers. Barry stood up from his seat ready to march over to the group of teenagers. Wally took Barry's hand in his own.

"It's not worth it. They are just stupid." Wally muttered.

"Are you getting… bullied, Wally?" Barry asked slowly.

"It's not bad. Some people just hate how smart I am." Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, remember that." Barry sighed. Both retaking their seats.

"You were bullied Uncle Barry?" Wally asks with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah. I was the smartest kid on school. Oh and It was so funny when my mother was murdered." Tears pricked Barry's eyes, but before anyone could notice, he blinked them away.

"I… I um. I didn't know that Uncle Barry."

"It… it's nothing kiddo." Barry smiles.

"What happened to you over there? On that other Earth?" Wally asked.

Barry sighed, looking at the table. "Realization smacked me in the face!"


	18. Chapter 18

The Cave

Artemis' bedroom

June 18, 8:36

Artemis was throwing clothing, Arrows, and makeup all around her small guest bedroom of the cave. She was in a frantic search when,

"lose something?" Flash startled her. "This is a pretty gorgeous earning if I do say so myself." Flash teased as he handed her the stray earing that was moments ago misplaced.

"Wha… How did you…?" Artemis questioned.

"Fastest man alive. I scanned the room faster than you could have seen me."

"Oh." She puts the earing back on her left ear.

"Those sure are pretty." Flash says with a smirk. "Look expensive." Flash continued. He laughed to himself as he said, "look like they were meant for a…" He licked his lips tauntingly. Flash whispers, "a promise."

"Well… um." Artemis looked at the ground in defeat. "You know don't you." **Flash** took a seat on her bed and patted a spot next to him.

"Come. Sit." Flash ordered. Artemis walked towards her bed and also took a seat.

"Why the secrecy?"

"Wally was the one who didn't want to say anything." Artemis admitted.

"Oh." Flash suddenly looked saddened at hearing that.

"No." She said quickly. "It's not like that. He didn't want to say anything because…" Artemis trailed off.

"Because?" Barry questioned.

"I actually don't feel comfortable telling you what Wally confined in me, but he kept saying he wanted to tell you, oh and Robin, about it. He hates keeping stuff from you. And Robin." Hearing this makes Flash perk up. "So, how did you figure it out?"

"No, me first. That party, why were you there?"

Artemis' breath hitched at hearing the question. "I… you are gonna think this is stupid. But I just wanted to feel cool. Be cool. All the popular kids were at the party. So, I wanted to go." Artemis looked ashamed, not making eye contact with Flash.

"Okay, how many times am I gonna have to tell people about this?" Flash asks himself quietly. Artemis, now curious looked up at Flash. "I was bullied when I was a kid. One day I get invited to the," Flash makes air quotes with his fingers, "the cool kids party. I thought, hey turning point in my life."

"Did you go?" Artemis asked.

"Of course I went."

Artemis smiled. "Then you were instantly popular. Right?"

Flash stared at her in awe. "No. Sweetheart, this isn't TV."

"So what happened then?"

"Well, I got made fun of for not drinking alcohol. It seemed innocent at first, everyone was pretty nice. Few crude remarks, but they weren't only directed at me, so i felt like I belonged. I didn't think anything of excepting fruit punch from this very pretty girl. It was a roofie drink." Flash stopped telling the story as the memories came crashing back to him.

"They… You weren't? Please tell me they… that you…?" Flash flung an arm around Artemis bringing closer to himself.

"They didn't do that. But they did… well when I woke up I was stripped down to my underwear, profanities were written and drawn all over my body."

"Did you… Did you call the police?" Artemis asked.

"No. And believe me I regret it ever day of my life. But now, I told you why I wanted to be cool, why did you?"

Artemis sighed. "Guess I don't have a choice but to tell you, do I?" Seeing Flash nod made her quickly continue. "I'm guessing you know that Green Arrow isn't really my uncle." She stated.

"Of course I do. Every original member knows." He told her and then quickly added, "Wally doesn't. Neither does Robin. And if they do, it's because they, or actually Robin is a sneaky lil guy. And he would most Likely tell Wally."

"Right, well… I wish he was. I mean yeah, he isn't really the kid guy, but my child hood was not fun. I didn't get to do things normal kids got to do." Artemis then looked guilty. "And I know I'm not the only one. But I didn't have a choice. Wally said he purposly redid your experiment because he wanted to be just like you. My dad made me into who I am. The only choice I made was, I'd rather be a hero than a villian."

"Well, glad you joined our side. Now, how much did you really drink that night?"

"I told you. Not much."

Flash smiled at her. "Blondie, you kick ass. Why couldn't you take out some civilians?"

"Okay, truth is I lost count. But I know it was a lot. I was disoriented. I couldn't stand without tumbling over. I ran to the bathroom to com someone. I didn't want to get introuble. I remember Robin once telling me how he calls you or Green Lantern everytime he does something he don't want Batman to find out about. I never spoke with Green Lantern, so I felt more comfortable with calling you." Flash nodded.

"Listen, I already told Wally this. If you want to do anything, come to me. I'd rather you kids safe. If you do this stuff, drinking and whatnot where I can watch you, your safe. So, why don't you tell Wally I know and then you come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Father's day?" She asked.

"Please. It's okay sweety. You can sleep over if you drink."

"You would let Wally's girlfriend sleep over?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. I can't let you travel if you drink. That would defeat the purpose. You two will be sleeping in separate rooms of course. Wally on the couch and you will take his room."

"Don't the guest normally get the couch?"

"If you were a boy and just his friend, you would get the couch. But, you are a girl and his girlfriend. I raised a gentleman you know." Artemis giggled. Flash stood up, ready to leave.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. West."

Flash stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Sorry, just wanted to seem respectful. I never had a real boyfriend before. Yeah I dated, but Wally is my first boyfriend. So I don't have a lot of practice with parents.

"I'm… My last name is Allen."

"Your his step father then?"

"Why… Do you… Think that?" Flash asked slowly.

"Wally told me you were his dad." Artemis said. Confusion Shown in her eyes.

Flash felt his heart melt at that moment. He rushed to Artemis and wrapped his arms around her. "Come to dinner tomorrow. I hope to see you then." Flash ran from the room. A huge smile on his face. Artemis heard the Zeta Tube faintly announce Flash's departure.

"Okay. Lesson number…" Artemis reached under her pillow and pulled out a notebook that read, lessons in dating a speedster. She turned to the first empty page she saw. She sighed. "Lesson number 97. All speedsters are wierd. Watch what you say because somethings may turn them into wierd, emotional wrecks." She wrote it down at the time of the page, described the situation and then stamped it with a date and time. She closed the book and placed it back under her pillow.

"Dinner is going to be interesting." She said to herself as she dialed her boyfriend's phone number.

"Hello?" She heard a groggy voice ask.

"Sleepy?" She questioned with a laugh.

"Kind of. What brings you to call me?" Wally asked.

"Flash Knows about us. And he invited me to dinner tomorrow night. So I'm going to dinner. He also said I can sleep over." She smirked knowing Wally can't see her.

"Man he's starting to scare the living shit of me." Wally said frightful. "Artemis, he's never cursed before and all of a sudden he's cursing like a normal person. He's never allowed me to do things that are dumb but fun. Now he is."

"Maybe he realized something when was in that other world." Artemis suggested.

"He said he did. But, that don't make it any less scary. I'll pick you up tomorrow night, okay."

"Fine by me. Let's meet at the cave." And with that, they said their goodbyes and hung up the phones. "Now, time to figure out what is appropriate to wear to a boyfriend's house." Saying this reminded her of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode titled, The One with Ross's Inappropriate Song. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out the F.R.I.E.N.D.S disks. She grabbed the season 9, Disk 2 and popped it into the DVD player. "Well as long as I don't punch Wally's dad in the stomach I should be fine." She laughed at her self listening to the episode play as she looked online for advice of proper clothing to wear to your boyfriend's parent's house.


	19. Chapter 19

The Cave

9:45 am

Wally smiled as he scooped Artemis up in his arms. He caused her to "yelp" in shock.

"Wally you scared the living crap outta me."

"Sorry babe, but you should know by now. Us speedsters… We aren't patient. Especially not when food is involved." Wally picked up her suitcase. Artemis laughed as they whooshed from the cave. They rode the Zeta Tube to Central City. A motorcycle was waiting for them in the alley way.

"Wally West rides?" Artemis teases him.

"Bikes he does, yes, but more importantly, does Artemis Crock ride?" Wally raises his eyebrows. Artemis shakes her head at the dirty joke and lightly punches his arm.

He hopped on and motioned for her to do the same. Artemis realized that the speedsters home was actually not far from the Zeta location.

As they pulled up to the family home, Artemis noticed all of the cars outside of the house.

"Why are there so many cars?" She questioned.

"Holidays are a big deal at my house. Even ones that most people don't celebrate." Wally answered as he helped her step down from the bike. "Arty, you're about to find some stuff out, just don't freak out. I don't talk about a lot of it." She noticed his discomfort and smiled. She cupped his cheek and softly forced him to look her in the eye.

"Wally, I don't care what you been hiding. Just trust me. I promise you won't regret that." Wally laughed softly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked her in the eye, about to say something in return when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw him.

"Rudolf. How are you?" Wally said evenly.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Rudolf asked. Artemis noticed and noted that Rudolf's voices sounded as if he were in genuine pain.

Wally leads Artemis towards the man. Artemis holds out her right hand out to shake the older man's. He takes her hand in his own. "I'm Artemis. Wally's Girlfriend." She smiled. Rudolf released her hand and nodded.

"I'm his father Rudolf."

"Oh so you and his step father and mother all get along. That's pretty sweet. Clean break up?" Artemis asked. Then she widened her eyes and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Wally and Rudolf both ask.

"I'm sorry." She says to Wally and then faces Rudolf. "Really. I'm sorry. See sometimes I have… well verbal diarrhea." She says sheepishly.

"In still married to his mother." Rudolf blatantly said, confusing Artemis further.

"She's not my REAL mother. And you are NOT my father." Wally says suddenly.

"Artemis, the correct introduction is sperm donor. His wife is egg donor." Wally says calmly.

Rudolf, about to say something is cut off by Wally. "Can you please move so that Artemis and me can get inside?" Rudolf takes a step to his left and allows the two teenagers to walk into the house.

A chorus of Wally rang throughout the small family home.

He smiled and started saying hi to everyone.

"Artemis this is Jay. He was the first Flash. Way before either of us were a thought." Wally said.

"Hey." Jay playfully scolded Wally and gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder. "I'm not that old."

"Deja vu." Barry suddenly shouted. The room erupted in laughter, remembering Barry's tale of the other dimension. "Artemis. Yay you came." She smiled at the blond man. She wasn't expecting the quick hug he gave her, but fell into the soft embrace.

"Of course I came."

"Hello Wally dear. Who is your friend?" Wally stared at the woman for a moment before hugging her. She looked as if she was in shock, but quickly wrapped her arms around Wally before he let her go.

"Mary, this is Artemis. Artemis, this is Mary." Wally said. "She's my girlfriend."

"How nice." Mary said softly.

"Girlfriend?" Joan asked from the bottom step. Artemis turned to look for the source of sound "Oh no. She is way too pretty for you Wally." Joan said.

"Glad you said it. I was just thinking it." Barry teased, ruffling Wally's hair.

"Oh stop reminding me guys." Wally joked back. Artemis watched the exchange with envy. Artemis heard knock on the door. No one made a move to answer it. The door, seconds later, burst open.

"Hey y'all."

"Frye," Barry shouted. "Glad ya made it." Wally dragged Artemis towards Darryl Frye.

"Frye. This is Artemis. Artemis, this is my boss." Barry introduced. Frye slapped him on the back.

"No, I'm only his boss when we are at work. Every other time I'm his techno dad." Frye explained.

"Techno dad?" Artemis questioned.

"He took me in when I was a teenager." Barry smiled. "Happy father's Captain."

"You to Bare." Suddenly Artemis heard another voice shout,

"What about me?"

"Dad." Barry shouted like a child.

"Barry." Henry said suddenly as he hugged his son.

They lasted in each other's arms for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, who are you Artemis?" Frye asked.

"I'm Wally's girlfriend." Frye looked at Wally in surprise.

"You have a girlfriend?" He asked Wally.

"Girlfriend?" Henry asked breaking from the hug. "That can't be, your six."

Wally laughed. "I'm 15 GrandHen. Remember?" Wally asked teasingly.

"Sadly I do." Henry said. Henry looked at Darryl Frye and softly smiled. Frye walked towards him and they shared a long hug.

Henry pulled away and said, "Happy Father's Day."

Frye looked Henry in the eye. "You too Henry."

Wally's eyes widened for a moment. He rushed towards Barry and pulled him to the side.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I forgot to tell Dick that Artemis was gonna be here." Wally looked around nervously.

"Don't worry kid. I told Bats and he said he still gonna come."

"No, it's not that. J'onn said he was gonna bring M'gann this year?"

"Yeah kid. Don't worry about it. Bats knows, he still coming." Barry wrapped an arm around Wally and gave him a kiss on the Forehead. "Keep your eyes peeled. Got a surprise for you."

"Um okay." Wally said suspiciously.

"Wally, come here." Wally heard Ira shout.

"Grandpa West." Wally screamed when he saw the older man. "Arty come here and meet Grandpa West."

Artemis slowly walked towards Wally. She put her right hand out to shake with Ira, but he laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Um hi." She said awkwardly.

He released her and patted Wally in the back. "I like her son. But she will never fit into this family if she don't hug." Ira smiled at Artemis.

Wally giggled. "She'll get use to it. Eventually."

"I hope so." Ira then looked towards Rudolf with detest. "Excuse me." Ira forced a smile when he looked at Wally and Artemis.

"Why is there a suitcase by the door?" Marry suddenly asked the room.

"Probably because Artemis is spending the night." Barry said.

"Yeah. Let me show you to my room." Wally picked up the suitcase and grabbed her hand.

"Your room?" Rudolf suddenly stepped forward.

Barry glared in his direction. "Yeah, his room. I raised a gentleman Rudolf." Barry then turns towards Artemis and with a smile, says, "I told you. I didn't even have to tell him to let you get his bed." Barry said proudly.

"We'll be right back." Wally said. He led Artemis to his room. He put her bag down on the floor and sat on his bed.

"Please tell me you don't have any questions."

Artemis stared at him for a few moments. "Are you kidding me?"

"Okay. Ask a damn question."

Artemis giggled. "Who exactly is Rudolf?"

"He's my father. But he's not my dad. Barry is more of a dad than that man will ever wish to be." Wally smiled at sadly. "If your gonna make relive my childhood can I at least get a hug?" Artemis wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What he do that was so bad? Bad enough to get you taken out of the house?"

Wally sniffled and blinked the tears away. "He… Let me start from the beginning. I was almost five when Rudolf first hit me. I ran to my room and fell asleep. I don't know what time it was. But Artemis I was woken up with him apologising for hurting me. He climbed." Wally choked on the words. "He climbed ontop of me. He shushed me. He stared to kiss me on the mouth. He licked my neck. He reached his hand into my pants. I didn't understand why I was crying. Whenever he hit me, he always came and woke me up like that. Eventually he moved from molestation to rape." Wally held Artemis tighter. "I know I'm dirty, but please don't leave me." Wally begged.

"Wally. My dad is Sportsmaster." Artemis took a second to wait for a reaction from Wally. When there wasn't one, she took a deep breath and continued. "When I was little sometimes when Dad was making deals, money wasn't enough. So he took my sister and me and let these men choose." Artemis didn't realize that she started to cry. "I had to have sex with so many men." Wally rubbed circles on her back.

"Not sex. Uncle Barry says when it wasn't wanted, it don't count."

"I'm so confused. I thought you said Flash was your dad."

"He is. Kind of. Way more than Rudolf will ever hope to be. I wanted to always call him dad, but I don't think he'd appreciate."

"I kind of told him. Told him that he was your dad. Because that's what you told me." Artemis looks in his eyes. She notices Wally start to panick.

"What he say? Was he mad?"

"No. If anything he was thrilled. I think maybe he wants you to address him as Dad." Artemis suggests.

"Really?" Wally said thoughtfully. "I...I hope your right."

"If Rudolf did all those things to you, why is he here?"

"A couple of years ago, I recieved a letter. It was from Rudolf and Mary. It said how sorry they were and how they wanted to see me. They told me to meet them at the local McDonald's. I told uncle Barry and aunt Iris that I wanted to go to see what they had to say. Uncle Barry, at first he said no. Aunt Iris convinced him that it might be good for me to get closure. So they went with me." Wally gripped his arms around around Artemis tighter.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, we talked. They apologized. Uncle Barry pretended to be civil, though I know what he wanted to do with Rudolf's balls. Finally I spoke up. I said, I am never calling either of you Mom or Dad. I'm not living with either of you. But then I said, but you can visit me. If it's okay with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris of course. Uncle Barry threatened if this is some trick to take me away from them, he will kill him. So after that, we slowly allowed them into the family. I was just so done with being angry. I thought accepting their apology and allowing them to see me would take the anger away."

"Wally, your still angry. The way you addressed your father… Wally?"

Wally looked her in the eyes. Tears streaming from his gemstone green eyes, down his freckled cheeks. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to forgive him. Why?"

"You might not be able to forgive him. Ever. But yourself? You can forgive yourself! And have you?" Artemis asks softly.

"No." Wally says honestly. "Let's go join the rest of the party."

Wally lead Artemis back down stairs. The music was boosting. The laughter was erupting. It looked like the party finally begun.

"Mingle baby."

She looked around the room. "Wally this looks like a real party." She whispered. "It's just… father's day?" She says to herself. Wally had already gone off to hug a smaller Boy. "Dick Grayson?" Artemis shouts as. she rushes towards her rich classmate.

"Artemis, i'd like you to meet…" Artemis cuts Wally off.

"Dick Grayson. How?"

"His Da… I mean uncle Barry and Bruce work together on occasion." Dick explains smoothly.

"Artemis. Wally." Dick excuses himself when he heard Megan yell for Wally and Artemis.

"Megan." Wally smiles. He pulled her into a small hug. Artemis followed his actions.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"My uncle brought me."

"Arty, all of the original members are invited, and they mostly all always show up." Wally explains. "This is M'gann's first party with us though."

"Wow." She looks around once more. "Connor?"

"What?" Wally asked. He followed Artemis' gaze and spotted Connor walking into house followed by Kara and Clark. "Supes must of come around?" Wally whispers. He leads M'gann and Artemis over to the three Kryptonians.

"Hello Wally." Clark says placing a hand on both, Kara's and Connor's shoulders.

"I didn't expect Connor." Wally blurts out.

"Well we came to an understanding. He's my little brother now." Clark explained. Lois suddenly walked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go see Iris before she becomes plastered." Lois giggled. She ruffles Wally's hair before searching for Iris.

"Any of you tipsy yet?" Clark asked.

"No." Artemis says.

"You sound so depressed about that." Clark chuckles.

"Who's depressed?" Barry said wrapping an arm around Clark's waist.

"Artemis. She's not tipsy yet." Clark explains.

"Well there's a table full of drinks, go pick out a devil's water." Barry tells them, pointing at the table.

Wally eyes Barry suspiciously. "And this isn't just a trick. We can really grab an" Wally uses air quotes around, "adult beverage."

"Yes kiddo. Go ahead. Have some fun kids." Barry said.

"Papa Kent and Mama Kent are gonna be a little late." Clark explained as Barry dragged him away.

"Well Walls, Barry got a shit of a ton cooler. Seemingly overnight." Kara said before running to the table of beverages. She poured a tiny amount of Pepsi into a cup and then filled the cup with whiskey.

"Well, I want a drink." Wally says also running towards the table. "We should play a drinking game." Wally tells his friends.

"Oh can I play as well?" Wally heard Hal ask from behind.

"Oh yeah. You have to know tons." Wally says excitably.

"Oh just because I'm an alcoholic you think I know tons of drinking games?" Hal asked sarcastically.

"That's right." Dick said. He then grabbed a beer out of a colour on the floor. "Let's play paranoia."

"Oh yeah." Wally shouted over the music.

Hal shrugged his shoulders. "Megan? Connor? You two are in right?" Hal asked.

"Um, we don't know how to play." Megan admitted.

Hal grabbed two wine coolers and handed one to Connor and then the other to Megan. "I'll teach ya." Hal lead them to the backyard. They sat in a circle. Hal looked at each of them and said, "okay, do you all have a drink." Everyone nodded yes. "Okay, you whisper a question into someone's ear. The question has to be about someone here in the circle. And the person who received the question will say the name l anwser out loud. If someone, anyone wants to know what the question was, they have to take a drink." Hal explains.

"Okay, I'll start." Artemis leans into Hal's ear and whisper's, "who's the most" Artemis smirked "annoying?"

"I'll have to say WALLY!" Hal shouted.

"Okay. I'll drink." Wally takes a sip from his red solo cup.

"I asked him who the most annoying is." Artemis said.

"Oh you all love me." Wally said.

"Okay, Kara, this better not get back to Clarkie-boi, but... " Hal said outloud. "who do you want to fu… I mean have sweet, tender sex with?" Hal whispered.

"No, fuck is right. And…" Kara smiled at Wally and sung his name. "Waaahhh-Laheh."

"Ok, got to know." Wally said taking a gulp.

Artemis also takes a sip. "Me too."

Hal then takes a sip. Kara looks at him strangely. He laughs and said, "what? I just want to hear you repeat it in front of Wally's girlfriend."

"What. I'm suppose to be scared? I didn't do anything with him. But if they ever break up, expect me to go after him. Hal asked me who I'd like to fuck."

Wally leans into Artemis' ear and whispers, "what am I to say to this?"

"I don't know. Thank you?" Artemis questioned loudly.

"Oh, just imagine what he can do with his speed. Human vibrator! Me lik-ay, me want to tri-e." Kara said. Connor, M'gann, Artemis, and Dick all stiffened when Kara uttered this statement. Wally and Hal showed no difference in behavior.

Dick sighed. "Well good thing Bruce gave me the a-o-kay to tell them today." Dick playfully glares at Kara.

"Oh. Right." Wally says and then widened his eyes in realization. "That must be the surprise uncle Barry was talking about."

"You gonna fill us in." Artemis asked waving her arm in from of Connor, M'gann, and herself.

"Guys." Dick said. He looked around to see who was outside knowing that a few people that were invited have no idea that they are at a party filled with Superheroes. "Let's make this secret into the game. If you really want to know, drink your entire drink." Dick leaned into Wally's ear. He whispered, "tell them who I am."

Wally blurted out, "Robin?" He pretended to be confused.

Artemis was the first to finish her beverage. Connor was done closely after her. M'gann took the longest to finish the fruity drink, but eventually got it to stay down.

"I told him to tell you who I was." Dick said quietly.

"I don't get it." Artemis said. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Remember when I took that picture of you and said we'll laugh about it someday?" When Artemis nodded, Dick continued. "Well today is the day." Dick placed a pair of sunglasses on and it finally clicked.

"Robin… you ass." Artemis said, laughing for a moment before turning to see if M'gann and Connor had a reaction.

"Wait so you're Robin?" M'gann asked.

"Keep it quiet, not everyone here knows that they are partying with superheroes." Dick said quickly. "Call me Dick."

"There's a reason his parents gave him that name." Artemis whispered to Wally. He giggled in response.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE DAD WALK!" Iris shouted. She then noticed the circle and walked towards them. Her surf a little slurred. She was holding the neck of a wine colour. "Hal, are you playing a drinking game with teenagers?"

"But Barry said we were allowing them to drink." Hal whined.

"But they're still teenagers." She said.

"Well… one of them is in the league." Hal complained.

"Hey. I'm not really a teenager. Technically I'm older than Clark." Kara said, crossing her arms.

"Just come on." Iris gives up and walks back inside.

"What's the dad walk?" Artemis asked Wally as they walked back into the house.

"All the dad's get up and match around the house first. Some just automatically know they have to get up there. Some are nominees. If you want to nominate someone, when Iris asks you state you you want to get up there. Then we, the rest of the room gets to say stuff about each dad." Wally explained. He pulled a chair out for Artemis to sit.

Kara pulled Connor aside. "Which reminds me. I know Clark is my cousin and more like your brother, but I wanted to nominate him this year. I was hoping you would nominate him with me."

"Um I guess." Connor said.

"Ok. It will be fun." Kara leads him towards Wally, Artemis, and M'gann and watched as the show begins.

"Okay, you should all know who gets up now. Whoever was up last year, get up this year." Artemis watched as no one stood up. She looked at Wally for an explanation. He held a hand up singling her to watch.

"Come on dads. I know you all heard me." Iris said taking another sip of wine.

Ira stood and walked to the front of the room. "You are all pansies."

"Twank ya-oh dah-d." Iris slurred.

"Welcome princess. And I must say, I love seeing my lil girl drunk."

"Shuuuu." Iris put her pointer finger to her lips. "Don't tell my dad." She loudly whispered.

"Barry." Ira shouted. "Before you get your ass up here. Can you take that from her?"

"Yeah." Barry wrestled the wine couloir or of Iris' hands and then finished it. "Oops, sorry hun. All gone."

She started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay dad's get up there." Iris yelled.

"Bruce, stand next to me." Barry said. Bruce walked slowly towards Barry. Barry threw an arm around Bruce's shoulders.

"Frye. I shee you hi-day-in back there." Barry said teasingly, pretending to slur his words.

"You know normal people don't do this." Frye joked as he rushed to the front. "And I know Henry better get his ass up here."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Henry walked to the front and took a spot on the other side of Barry.

"Jay?" Joan asked pointedly.

"Oh okay. I'll get up there to."

"Is Papa Kent here yet?" Kara asked.

"Oh he's here. Hiding." Mama Kent moved out of everyone's way. They say him seated hanging his head down.

"Papa Kent." Kara whined, Stomping her on the ground.

"Oh calm down Kara. I'm going up."

"Were still missing Alfred." Bruce said, looking around for the man in question.

"My apologies master Bruce, I had to use the facilities." Alfred said taking his spot on the line.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. No one made a move to answer it, expecting the person to waltz right in. When no one came in, Barry gasped. "She made it." He exclaimed. He answered the door and smiled. "Paula, glad you got here. Look at that right on time." Barry addressed the rest of the room.

"I asked Paula to join the party." He faced Artemis. "Right after speaking with you. I told her to get here by this time to give you a chance to meet the facing along. But I thought it be a nice surprise." Artemis latched her arms around her mother. "Guess I was right."

"Thanks, Mr. Al… I mean Barry. "

"Barry get back in line." Iris commanded. Barry gave a fake salut and matched back into line. "Yes ma'am. As you wish ma'am." Barry said sarcastically.

"Shut up Barry. Your such an ass." Bruce scoffed, softly elbowing Barry in the stomach.

Barry gave out a cry of pain that was obviously fake causing Bruce to roll his eyes.

"Okay, I think it's time for our nominees." Iris declared.

Kara pulled Connor forward. "We'd like to nominate Clark." Clark chokes on the drink he was just sipping.

He stares at the teenagers looking for a sign of a joke. "What? Why?" Clark asked.

"Hey." Jay shouted. "No cheating." Jay laughed.

"Yeah you will find out in due time." Barry said.

"Get up here." Bruce said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Wow. Clark is finally joining the dad walk. How's it feel?" Lois asked, slipping into her reporter's voice.

"Lois, please don't make this worse." Clark begged. She laughed giving him a quick kiss before heading back to her seat.

"Anymore nominees?" Iris asked.

"Wally?" M'gann whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, confused.

"So, even if J'onn's not my dad, could I nominate him?"

"Yeah. It's anybody." Wally explained to her. "Aunt Iris. " Wally shouted. Everyone turned and faced him."Megan has a nominee."

"Well who is it sweetie?" Iris asked M'gann.

"My uncle J'o… John. Uncle John."

"Well, John." Shayria says with a twisted smile directed at her Martian friend. "Looks like you're a new dad."

"Oh shut up and don't ruin this for me." J'onn hissed at Shayria, jokingly. When he got in line, he smiled at M'gann, who smiled back.

"Is that all the dad's?" Joan asked curiously.

"I think." Iris answered.

Artemis looked down at her mother, who was trying to figure out the weird family that they got sucked (or suckered) into being a part of.

'Um Iris?" Artemis gained the attention of the entire room. Iris raised one eyebrow. "My dad wasn't really a dad, so I'd like to nominate my mom if that's okay?" Artemis questioned.

"That's sweet." Iris admitted.

Barry walked towards Artemis and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anyone can father children. But not everyone can be a father. Some parents have to play both the mother and father. So if you want to nominate your mother for the dad walk, nominate her."

"I do. I want to nominate my mother." Artemis smiled at Paula.

"Should I be honored?" Paula asked Barry as he rolled her up to the line.

"Yeah. Right now, it's honor, in a few moments it's embarrassing fun." Barry told her. She laughed, looking directly at her daughter with a soft smile.

"Okay, are we finally complete?" Iris asked. Everyone looked around, most eyes landed on Rudolf with ba glare. He looked at the ground not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Then they all, angrily and tauntingly said yes.

"Okay dad's, begin the March." Mama Kent ordered. The dad's began the march out the front door. Clark and Barry helped Paula out the door. They continued the March chanting, "we are the dad's, we are the dad's, we are the dad's… " They marched to the back yard and ended up in a line. The rest of party walked out the back door and stood in crowd around the dad's.

"Okay we got a couple new dad's and guests, so here's the rules." Iris said.

"First, the names of the dad's are written in pieces of paper and put in this jar." Joan said placing the Jar on a table. "The names are picked out randomly.

"We, out here are the audience. We get to say what we want to say first, then if other dad's want to say something, they get to say something after we all have our opportunity." Iris explains further.

"So our first victim… oops I mean Dad is… " Iris says grabbing a piece of paper that read, "Hen-ray Al-len." Iris shouts like a talk show host. "Come on down.

Henry smiled. "Okay you demons. Let me have it."

"I'm going first." Joan declared. "Where to begin?" A few chuckles were sounded. Joan waited a moment for everyone to settle down before continuing. "You only had a few years to actually raise Barry thanks to a mistake. But you had the most important years. The years that will later help him choose his path. I wish we met that blond haired Saint when he was a child. Whenever he tells us that he did something wrong, we take a double take. Henry, that mistake that was made left Barry looking for father figures elsewhere. But he once told us, he asked you if you would hate if he called someone else dad. And you told him family only stops when the love stops, and love never runs out. Because of you my husband and I gained a son."

"And I gained two more awesome grandparents." Wally added. "GrandHen. There's not much I could say that you don't know. Grandma Joan said it perfectly. You are one reason why my uncle is capable of opening his heart to anybody and calling them family. He, right away, when he met me, knew how to talk and treat a kid. And I want to thank you. Also, that mistake was horrible, but if it wasn't made, lots of people who be dead. Most of the people in this room wouldn't know him the way we do know him. He's one of the smartest people in this room. And that also a thanks to you. I love you GrandHen." Artemis watched tears slide down Wally's face as he was talking. When he was done, she walked towards him and stepped behind him. She wrapped her arms around Wally's waist and rested her chin in the crook of his neck.

"Henry, that mistake did make our lives more interesting." Iris took over, carefully making sure not to mention the elephant in the room remembering the few that don't know about Barry's secret ID. "And is amazing how you aren't angry about what they have taken from you. Everyone Jokes about Barry being a saint, but you're the one who raised him. As Joan said, you had the most important years with him. You helped me gain a husband. A man who would never hurt me. He treats me like a queen. He said everything he knows about girls was because he watched you and his mother." Iris smiled at Henry. Henry's eyes glistened with tears, as did Barry's.

Barry waited a few minutes to see if anyone else wanted to say something. When no one said anything here cleared his throat. "Dad. I know you know, for years I blamed myself for the mistake. You didn't want me to see you locked away, but I kept coming anyway. Every visit I told you I was closer to finding the man in yellow. I wasn't. But I thought I was. I was getting older and you knew if I kept searching for the seemingly impossible, they were gonna lock me up. You told me there's a good chance you really did it and that I should start telling people that I saw you kill her."

"And what did you go and do Barry?" Henry asked accusingly.

Barry started to laugh. "I left the visitation area, went and found a cop, and told him..

Barry started to laugh once more. It took him a few moments to get his laughter under control. "I told the cop that the blur I saw murder my mom is definitely a man. And I suggested that there might be a connection between the red, blue blur from Smallville. And I showed him my formulas. " Henry nodded, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm really glad you kept believing I was innocent." Henry admitted. "It did feel good to have you believe all those years. I just didn't know what to do. The way I saw it, I knew my life was over, but I didn't want you to waste yours trying to prove my innocence. "

"And that right there makes you a good Dad." Jay said. "You were trying to get the one person who believed you to leave it along. Because you wanted him to actually LIVE his life, not just breath through it."

"Henry, all in gonna say today is… Jay is like a second Father, he calls me Techno-Dad, even at work, and here, he introduces me as his boss to Wally's girlfriend… " Darryl said, playfully glaring at Barry who flashed him a smile.

"Get over it Frye." Barry teased.

Darryl rolled his eyes before continuing. "But he always looked up to you. I took him in during High School, I probably didn't do a good enough job. But he never told me otherwise." Darryl said sadly.

After a few more minutes. "Okay, if that's it for Henry…" After a few moments, "Henry step back into the line **."** Iris said.

"Let me pick out the next name." Joan said, swivelling her hand in the Jar holding all the names. She had grabbed a name out. "Alfred. Yay, get down here."

"Joyous." He says sarcastically.

"Whose first?" Iris asked.

"Me." Dick said. "Bruce, love him, but he isn't the most passionate guy, ya know." Murmurs of agreement were sounded. Dick wait for everyone to settle down. "You are the grandfather I never had, well first. I do now GrandHen, Grandpa Jay, Papa Kent, and Grandpa Ira, but you were there first. You were there when I believed Bruce hated me. You let me beat the living crap out of bullies…" Bruce cuts Dick off.

"What?"

"Well geeze Bruce. You should pay attention to you kid." Hal says jokingly serious.

Bruce looks at Hal for second, thinking about ripping his larynx out. "Shut the fuck up, Hal." Bruce says frighteningly calm.

"Anyway, just Thank you for every time you dragged our work acholic to dinner."

"Alfie, your cookies are amazing." Wally says. After allowing everyone to chuckle Wally went on to say, "Alfie, even when Dick and Bruce are gone, you still let me in. You watch TV with me, bake me cookies, help me with homework, play board games. Hell, you even play video games with me. When you're not there, that place feels like a house, not a home."

"Kids right. Your food a-maze-on." Barry said. "If I want married to…" Barry pointed towards Iris. "Okay not gonna admit it." Barry said as everyone watched Iris spin in a circle humming happily, not a care in the world. "But period. If I wasn't married, I'd be eating at your house every night." Barry joked. "But seriously. Thank you. If you make kid happy, you make me happy."

Bruce cleared his throat. "You were always family Alfred. Even before my parents murder. But afterwards you really stepped up. If you hadn't, I could of become… well the joker. I may have not took in one of the greatest kids ever. Thank you."

"Let's get another name." Hal said. He grabbed the Jar and plucked a name out. "Okay, I swear I didn't cheat, but Barry, your turn." Wally jumped in front of Hal.

"Actually, I know it's not how it's done, but can we do Barry last?"

"Um sure kid. Right?" Hal asked the room.

"Yeah, whatever you want sweetheart." Iris said as she tilted her head.

"I want everyone to know that I didn't ask him to do that." Barry said as he took his spot back next to Bruce.

"Yeah I just need him to go last."

Barry leans into Bruce's ear and loudly whispers, "I'm scared."

"Okay, Barry got lucky." Hal said as he picked another name. "Papa Kent."

"I'll go." Kara spoke. "you let me stay at your house. You help me with the hard school with that makes me want to cry. You treat me better than my real father ever did." Kara then pushed Connor forward.

"Um. I don't know what to say really. But I guess them you. You didn't care about my origin, you didn't ask. It didn't even freak you out. You just invited me in. Calling me family. It felt good." Connor took a step back.

"I'm not even engaged to Clark yet and you call me your daughter." Lois smiled at Papa Kent.

"When I first came to Ea…" J'onn starts coughing to cover his mistake. "America. I lost my wife and kids. Had no family to be with around the holidays. You let me join you for Christmas. I appreciated it greatly."

Hal handed the Jar to Diana. "Clark." Her eyes widened in excitement. "Well, we were all pissed at you for the Connor experience." She laughed.

"He's just a kid. Not his fault." Hal said.

"You treated Dick and myself great. We just couldn't believe you didn't treat Connor the same." Wally explained.

"You know I love kids. And you acted like he didn't exist behind my back." Lois said.

"But then you finally came around. I just wanted a father, but a big brother? I think that's better right now. " Connor admitted.

"I'm only mad because you didn't tell me about Connor. But whatever. I nominated you because you try. And that's all that matters. " Kara said, smiling softly.

Bruce smiled. "We are all proud of you."

"We realize we weren't entirely fair to you. Since Connor wasn't a plan, but just that you accept him now is what matters." Barry said.

"Fire. Come on down." Iris said. Shayria grabbed the piece of paper and repeated,

"Frye."

"Oh ok. I'm seeing sloppy sex tonight." Darryl mutters. Barry softly punched him in the arm.

"You took my Barry in, in high school." Iris said. "You helped him go to college. If he v didn't become a forensic officer I may have nevada met him." Iris slurred.

"Is she still drinking?" Ira asked. Most shook their heads no.

"you helped me track down the mother fuckers that fucked with our boy." Hal said angrily.

"Hal. Are you drunk?"

"Lil bit my man. But not as much as your wife." Hal said pointing towards Iris.

"When people doubted me at the precinct due to my age, you told em off. That you trust my brain with your life. You are really an awesome techno dad."

"John's turn." Mama Kent said tauntingly.

J'onn stepped down excitably.

"Uncle John." M'gann said happily. "You knew me as an individual. That's way more than I can say about either of my parents. When you caught me on your sh… um plane, I expected a one way trip back home. But you b let me stay. Because of you I have a few close friends and I couldn't be happier."

Clark took a deep breath. "You stepped up faster than I did. You should have kicked my ass." Clark said. J'onn smiled at the compliment.

"From experience man, girls will get you wrapped around their fingers…" Iris cut him off.

"Hey, not just girls. Wally had Barry wrapped around his finger."

"And Dick has Bruce wrapped around his finger." Alfred added.

"Whatever. Point being, John protect her V-card." Ira said.

"I don't know dad. If Connor is anything like Barry, John should be fun."

"Iris." Barry whined.

"Wha… Why?" Hal asked.

"He had to ask if we could have sex." Iris says. Shayria and Hal look at each other.

Shayria turns to face Iris. "If he didn't, wouldn't that be rape?" She asked.

Iris started at her a moment before laughing. When she settled down, she said, "no, he asked my dad." The room erupted with laughter. Even by Barry.

"Dude, your such a dork." Hal teased.

"Well I didn't know." Barry giggled.

"Well I may not meet with parents a lot of the time, but I think this is common knowledge. You don't talk about their child's sex life."

Artemis smiled and said, "well glad he mentioned that. It could have been an awkward dinner."

Everyone laughed even harder. Hal pounced towards the kids, put one arm around Wally and the other around Artemis.

"Kid, Marry this girl." Wally laughed before pushing Hal away, wrapping his arms around her lower back. He was about to kiss her when she put her head to the side.

She stared directly in Barry's eyes.

"Do I need permission to kiss him?" More laughter from the entire room.

With an eye roll, Barry answered, "shut up Artemis and kiss him so we can move on." His smile lit up the entire room.

Everyone watched them kiss for a few moments before turning their attention back to the dads. Rudolf was the only who kept his gaze on the two teenagers. When they pulled apart, Artemis whispered into Wally's ear, "I really like it here."

Dick picked the Jar up and picked out a name. "Grandpa Jay."

"Jay. I have watched you with Barry. And Wally. Even Dick and Kara. I know you would have made a great dad if we could have had children of our own." Joan said sadly. Tears dripping from her eyes.

"You showed me how to do things Barry refused to show me. You said he's just confused." Wally smiled.

Barry laughed. "I'm gonna praise you now, but later we talk about what kid just said." Barry took a deep breath. "I went looking for you after my accident. Because I heard about yours. I needed help. I never expected to gain both a mother figure and father figure."

"Ira." Lois said.

"Dad. Yay. You were a real great dad. You never stopped believing in me. Always pushing me to be better than everyone else. You… when I was scared of being hurt by Barry, about to end it because I thought he was gonna break up with me, you talked me out of it. Good thing you did, because it was a proposal." Iris said taking a sip of Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Iris, honey. Stop drinking." Ira laughed.

"After the party." She declared.

"I didn't think you would still want me in your life after the incident. But you sat me down and told me that I didn't do anything wrong, so no one was gonna be mad at me. You don't know how much I need to hear that."

Barry took a deep breath to push the anger at reminder of what happened to Wally, to the back of his mind. "You accepted me the second you saw me. And thank you for telling Iris to take a chance. She really is the best thing that ever happened to me. Besides Wally that is."

Wally grabbed the Jar from Lois. He smiled at Paula. "Paula's up."

Lois stepped forward. "I just want to say, none of us know you that well yet. But, to basically raise a child by yourself is an amazing feat."

"Mom you're probably thinking you don't deserve this, but you do. You were not of a dad then dad. You did normal things with me. Play catch. Go to the park. Play tag. Mom, I love you. I hope you like it here. Because I really do. I never want to leave."

"Paula." Barry said softly. "You and Artemis are family now."

"Thank you." Paula said. She opened her arms to hug Barry. He quickly maneuvered into her arms. After a few moments they broke apart.

"I guess that means it's Bruce's turn." Barry said happily.

"Shut it, Allen."

"Bruce I can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in the audience that night. You helped me heal."

"Me too. I remember the night I ran away from Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. You found me. You let me cry on your shoulder until I just couldn't cry anymore."

"You weren't even mad at me when I took Dick to the Strip bar." Hal said.

Bruce's eyes turned into slits. "You what?"

"Okay, so you didn't know. Then nothing happened." Barry rolled his eyes at Hal.

"Bruce. But much to say, but you did and are doing a great job with Dick. And I'm glad Wally can trust you as much as he does."

"Barry, I'm curious. Let's do your turn." Bruce said.

"I'm going to go last." Wally explained. "Last, last. Even after the other dad's."

"Ok kiddo." Hal said. "Well, you are one of my best friends. I watch you with Wally and hope one day I'll be half the dad you turned out to be."

"I'm cutting the shit string. Barry you come to me in fear pretty much every time Iris and you have a pregnancy scare. But why is it a scare. You will be a great dad. You already are." Shayria says.

"I'm officially drunk." Iris says, "but, they are right Barry. I didn't know what I was doing with Wally. You knew everything."

"You didn't expect parental figures that day. Well Jay and I didn't expect a son to find his way to our doorstep." Joan added.

"Barry, you are my son. Always will be. But you are also a son to a few good people here. And you are the best thing that had happened to most people in this room. You are smart. You are brave. You are kind. Barry, you are a son, but also a father. A father to that red haired, green eyed, freckle faced, cute as can be boy." Henry said.

Ira glared at Rudolf. Rudolf noticed and became suddenly interested in staring at the floor. "Barry you are the son I NEVER had. I had to be the happiest man alive the day Iris brought you home. I knew all you really wanted was a family to call your own. Well look around, your amazing ability to open up your heart to anyone has built this huge family. You're the center Barry. You brought us all together." It's said. "That's your real superpower." Ira added knowing only a few will understand the hidden meaning.

Wally looked around. He was about to surah when he heard, "thank you." It came from Rudolf. Rudolf noticed the confusion, so he repeated. "Barry, thank you. For what you have done. Thank you." Rudolf never made eye contact with Barry.

Wally cleared his throat. "Okay. Well uncle Barry…" Wally felt tears prick his eyes.

Barry raised an eyebrow. It's very common for people to cry during either the mom or dad walk. But when Wally started to full out cry, Barry zoomed into action. "Kiddio. What's wrong?" Barry asked. He walked towards Wally and wrapped his arms around him.

"Everything. I have taken you for granted so many times over. You didn't have to take me in."

"Wally. I wanted to take you in. Even before I knew what was happening. I just wanted to call you my kid." Barry admitted, holding Wally tighter.

"I wanted to call you Dad." Wally said sadly.

Barry held Wally at an arm's length. "And believe me. I always wanted that. I didn't want to push you kiddo. Is that why you wanted me to go last?" Barry asked.

"No. Go stand back in the center." Barry did as Wally told him. Wally walked to Rudolf and held out his hand. Rudolf hesitantly grabbed Wally's have and allowed Wally to lead him towards the center next to Barry. Barry tried to hide the insulted feeling that was brewing from having Rudolf join him.

"Now, Rudolf you sit down on the ground, Uncle Barry, dad, you stand." Wally said calmly. When Rudolf settled ginseng on the floor, Wally began. "You made me hate myself. You Rudolf. You would hit me and your idea of apologising was crawling ontop of me in the middle of the night?" Wally agreed sarcastically. Wally noted that Rudolf flashed a look of regret while most of the others clenched and unclenched their fist. For the longest time I was angry, and by the time I got your letter, I was done with being angry. I thought by letting you try and salvage our relationship would take the anger away. But, I was angry at myself. I can't stop being angry at you if I wasn't, myself." Wally said. He took a deep breath. "Rudolf I'm never gonna forgive you. And you will never be my father. But, we can be friends. Uncle Barry was always my dad. When I was really young, if he wanted, he could have taken advantage of me. Because of you, for years, I associated love with sex. I thought it meant he didn't love me if he didn't fuck me." Want said angrily. "He never layed a finger on me to hurt me."

"Kid I…" Wally cut Rudolf off by saying,

"You have no right to call me that. Not Kid, not Kiddio, and before you try it, not son."

"I'm sorry, Wally. Now, Wally I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Don't forgive me. I know damn well I don't deserve it. But the chance to be your friend is an offer I'll accept." Rudolf said. "I watch with envy. Barry has everything a father should have from you. Because that's who he is. Barry is your father. It's the only regret I have."

Wally held out a hand to help Rudolf up. Rudolf graciously accepted the hand. "I'm not going to hug you, but I'll shake your hand. As a start." Wally said. Rudolf smiled and shook Wally's hand. Wally then made a point to hug Barry. Dick ran forward. He climbed into Barry's back. Kara positioned herself directly in the middle and latched her arms around Barry's neck. Artemis watched the exchange unsure until Barry looked at her with a soft smile. Artemis rushed forward, smile in place. Barry wrapped his arms around her, until Kara yelled, "kids pile onto Barry."

Artemis released Barry when she said that. She watched Barry crash to the floor with an "oof" and Wally, Dick, and Kara piled onto Barry. All laughing.

"Come on Arty." Wally said through his laughter.

Barry noticed her looking unsure of what to do, so he assured her that it was fine. She gently kneeled down next to Barry and placed a hand on his arm. Barry watched her and started laughing harder. Until, "gahh." Barry looked up in pain. "Hal? She said the kids."

"I can be a kid." Hal whined.

"No argument." Barry said.

Hal triumphantly smiled until it got him. "Hey." Everyone laughed.

"Well dad's, who wins King Dad this year?" Iris asked.

Clark, noticing Paula's confusion begun explaining. "We vote who should get the title King Dad." He grabbed to pieces of paper. "We are not allowed to vote for ourselves. Just write on this piece if paper."

Clark handed Paula this piece of paper. She took and looked at her daughter. "Artemis, honey." She waited for Artemis to turn around. "I'm just gonna say it. You nailed a weird one." Everyone who heard Paula laughed at her home, knowing it's truth value.

All the dad's, but Barry voted. He was having trouble writing with kids and a man-child piled on top of him. When he was done, he handed it to Joan who was nice enough to come and get it.

Joan stared at it. "Okay, ready,

Well, Paula you made the list, but Barry you win with a whopping 11."

"Um thank you Barry." Paula said.

Barry smirked. "What? You don't know if I voted for you."

"Sure you didn't." Paula played along.

"Can you kids…" Iris paused, staring at Hal. She slightly shook her head and continued. "Get off of Barry so we can crown him." They all complied. Ira helped Barry up.

"I'm willing to pass the crown onto Wally." Barry laughed. He watched everyone grab a water balloon.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked. Artemis and Connor both shrugged.

"No I'm good." Wally answered Barry.

"This is how the King is crowned. The rest of us throw water balloons at him. Then the said dad chooses two of us, girl and boy, to throw pies in his face." Dick explained.

"Ready?" Iris asked. Barry stood still. It's always painful to know your about to get hit and have to stand still and take it. Everyone raised their balloon.

"Fire." Joan commanded. Everyone did as instructed. Barry laughed when the cold water got his skin. When the storm of water balloons ended, Barry opened his eyes. He knew what they were waiting for.

"Okay. Pie time. Well since we have the newbies here tonight, I'm was thinking it's gonna have to be four pies. So Connor, Megan, Artemis, and I know you're not new but to even it out, pick up a pie, and shove it in my face." Barry said. Wally, excitably picked up a pie and rushed to his uncle. He waited in patiently for the other three, who hesitantly picked up pies.

"They aren't gonna bite you guys." Wally said. Eventually they made it in line. Wally wasted no time and sliced it in Barry's face and quickly moved out of the way. Connor waited for Barry to somewhat clear his face before softly placing it in his face. Megan was a little faster, but just as soft, if not softer. Artemis too waited for Barry to clear his face before smashing it on his face. She laughed and moved out of the way. Hal came right behind her with a pie in hand, knocking Barry of his feet. He quickly wiped the pie away and noticed Hal.

"Dude…"

Hal laughed. "I do it every time you win. You should know by now."

"You are an ass."

"I can live with that."

"Let's just finish the party." Barry said, wrapping an arm around Hal. Hal then wrapped an arm around Barry.

Hal, jokingly serious whispered in Barry's ear. "I'd go gay for you." Barry just accepted his weirdness with a shame of the head.

"An I ever getting rid of you?" Barry asked.

"Probably not. I always did wonder how we ever did become friends."

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "Because you got that goddamn ring around the same time I got super speed."


	20. Chapter 20

Attention students, yes it's only Father's Day, but it's still a holiday. So holiday regulations apply. Be back in your dorms by 11:00 pm tonight." Amanda Waller's voice sounded on the intercom.

Flash sat on his bed, comic in hand, planning on spending the entire day at Superhero High. He flipped through the pages in pure amusement. He assumed he would have the entire dorm to himself like he normally does on holidays since Green Lantern returns to his home. But, Green Lantern plopped himself on top of Flash.

"Oomph" Flash cringed slightly. "Dude."

"Sorry bud, but you are not spending this day here at school."

"I told you. I basically have no dad." Flash whined, pushing Green Lantern on the floor.

"I basically DON'T have A dad." Green Lantern corrected.

"What?" Flash questioned.

"That's how to correctly project what you said. How you stated it, well, it wasn't English."

Flash smiled. "And you doubt your smarts."

Green Lantern rolled his eyes and tossed Flash a present.

"What's this?" Flash questioned, about to open it. Green Lantern formed a hand with his ring and stopped Flash.

"Not for you. It's for your dad."

Flash's eyes grew wide. "What? No. I'm not giving him anything." Flash said. He looks sadly at his lap. "He doesn't want anything from me."

"This isn't an average gift. I had Harley make it." Green Lantern explained.

"Harley?" Flash looked at the present suspiciously. "What is it?"

"You will find out when we give it to your daddy." Green Lantern smirked.

Flash stood up. Green Lantern threw a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans at Flash.

"This ain't my shirt."

Green Lantern rolled his eyes. "Duh. It's mine. When I went to get you your Reggie clothes… Well, I couldn't allow you to wear that crap."

"Oh shut up and get me my naval shirt." Green Lantern rolled his eyes, turned around and walked towards the closet. Lantern grabbed the naval shirt. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a couple small pill bottles. He dropped the shirt and picked up the two pill bottles and read the names out loud, slowly turning to face the shirtless Barry Allen.

"Cym-qwik-balta. And Well-qwik-butrin." Green Lantern looked Barry in the eye. "You're on drugs?" Hal dropped the pill bottles on the floor and rushed towards his shirtless friend. "Listen buddy. We're gonna get you help." Barry laughed and rolled his eyes. He gently pushed Hal away from him.

"I'm not on drugs."

Hal glared at his friend and angrily pointed to the pill bottles.

"Okay. Rephrase. I'm ON drugs. But. Not. ILLEGAL. drugs." Barry said slowly. "Those are for my depression."

"You were so depressed… That you needed drugs?" Hal questioned. Barry nodded. Hal chuckled. "I'm bad at this best friend thing."

"Can I have my shirt?" Barry asked.

* * *

"So, bud. This is your parents home?" Green Lantern asked. He looked around in disgust. The house looks like a rainbow threw up. The paint, was choppily thrown at the house. One might as well have given the paintbrush to a pre-schooler.

"Yeah." Barry muttered.

"The house?" Hal asked him, pointing at the paint splatters.

"I was working on a science project one day when I was young. I spilled a lil paint on the porch." Barry pointed it out before continuing. "Before I even had a chance to clean out up, dad marched over to me. He yanked me up by my hair and splashed the paint at me. Yelling. Cursing." Flash sighed.

Hal gripped the package tighter, now officially knowing he's doing the right thing. "I don't know this man, but he sure sounds like a dick." Hal handed the gift to Barry.

"Then why are we here giving him a present?"

"I told you." Hal whined. "It is a special gift." Hal banged on the door. A woman, presumably Barry's mother, answered the door.

"Mom." Barry said evenly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"It's father's day. He's here to give his oh so wonderful father a gift." Hal interrupted.

The woman scoffed. "Henry, it's your abomination." She left the door open and retreated back into the kitchen.

Hal shouted. "I can't believe we missed mother's day. Lady, I'm nominating you for mother of the year." Hal said. Henry Allen stepped Into their view.

"What the fuck ya want you fucking disgrace."

"Wow. Sir, I must say, you make me wish you were my father. Honest truth." Hal said.

"Shut up. Who ta hell ah you."

"The alcohol police. Sir, do you realize it isn't even 12 o'Clock yet and you are blasted." Hal scrunched his nose up in distaste.

"No. You won of them freaks, rant'ja?"

"It don't matter. Your son. The person who grew inside of your wife, from the seed that came from your dick, bought you a gift."

Barry smiled and handed the present to Henry.

Henry looked at it suspiciously before ripping it from Barry's fingers. He laughed as he ripped the gift open calling Barry a moron. Suddenly Barry and Hal were in a green, enclosed globe as powder Exploded in Henry's face.

Barry's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"He deserved it bud." Hal said. Sirens were sounded and Hal took off. When they were a few blocks from Hal's home, Hal landed. "They're gonna think he was making meth. don't know how it works. something about hallucinogenic properties. All Harley said that I understood was making meth. " Hal explained to Barry once both feet were on the ground.

"That's sick." Barry expressed.

"Well, Harley's sick. And, off topic, did you meet her new boyfriend. He goes by Joker. He's treating her like shit. In my opinion anyway. The girls think it's romantic. Well, the princess hasn't met the Douche yet."

"He that bad?" Hal nodded.

Barry shrugged. "Well Harley's a smart, independent woman. Hell, she's a Superhero girl. I'm sure if it's an abusive relationship she found herself in, it won't last." Hal nodded in agreement. "But if it last too long or gets physical, we end it. We intervene." Barry added

"Yeah, no doubt." Hal said. They walked in silence until they reached a big, naval blue house.

"This is your house?" Barry asked.

"No." Hal said blatantly before smiling. "It's there's. I just live here." Hal pointed towards the couple hugging on the porch. Barry rolled his eyes. Hal chuckled, leading Barry to the front door. "Mom. Dad." Hal greeted. He quickly wrapped his arms around his parents. "Thanks for being great."

"Not that I disagree that I am great, your mother could use some work." Jessica, Hal's mother, elbowed her husband, Martin in the ribs. "Owe." He giggled. "Anyway, what brings that on son." Martin patted Hal's head.

"I just seen something. All I'm gonna say is this one thing." Hal wrapped one arm around Barry's waist.

Barry rolled his eyes. "You can say one thing and just shut up?" Barry asked blandly.

"Yes. Now shut up. I'm talking." Hal said, seriously. His parents rolled their eyes at their son.

"It's her fault." Martin pointed at Jessica.

"How so?" She retorted.

"You taught him how to speak. And he fell in love with the sound of his own voice." Martin teased. Barry chuckled at his friend's face of faux hurt. Hal glared playfully at his father.

"Oh fuck you all." Hal said. This caused Barry to stiffen. He expected Hal's parents to be lash out at him, not laugh as if this was the last time they were ever gonna laugh. "Can I please say what I wanted to say?"

"Yes sweetheart. Go ahead." Jessica said kindly.

Hal eyed her suspiciously before speaking. "If you choose to have sex there is a chance of a baby being forged."

"Um… very good son. I'm glad you go so far away to school." Martin turned to his wife. "And you wanted to pay for private school."

"I wasn't done yet." Hal glared. "As I was saying. It's fun making babies. A dick has baby making equipment in it. But once that baby is made, you are not automatically a mom or dad. Ya see." Hal said triumphantly.

Martin turned to face his wife. "I do see son. Jessica, please. Go get me my checkbook."

"Why?" Hal question

"Because your friend here deserves a check for hanging out with you." Martin joked. He wrapped his arms around Hal and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. Without letting Hal go, Martin faced Barry and asked, "how do you do it son?"

"Hang out with Hal?" Barry questioned. When Martin gave a short nod, Barry said, "well it's not easy Mr. Jordan."

"Call me Martin boy. We are friends here after all."

"Okay. Martin it is."

"Can Barry live with us?" Hal blurts out.

"Why honey?" Jessica asked.

"I told you. His parents are dick's. They kicked him out. He spends holidays stuck in our dorm room. I just found out and I want him to live with us."

"Oh. Really now?" Jessica placed a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"if it's too much trouble, you don't have to worry about it." Barry said quickly. Hal punched him in arm. "Owe. Dude?" Barry complained.

"You're worth it. Whatever it is. Now. Bare is gonna be your new pet name." Barry rolled his eyes. "In all seriousness though. Bare. There was a reason I got my dad that new, expensive…" Hal faced his father. "Cover your ears dad." Hal whispered. His father chuckled.

"You pain in my ass." He muttered as he covered his ears.

Hal smiled, feeling victorious. "New, expensive flat screen for his personal just dad room."

"Just dad room?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah his room. Mom has a just mom room. Because they share a bedroom, but they need personal time or whatever sometimes." Hal looked at his father and smacked him in the stomach. "Your good old man." Hal smirked.

"Okay. Jessica. This one has obviously lived a full life, he is ready to die." Martin picked Hal up and threw him over his shoulders. Hal's laughter never ceasing.

"Oh don't kill him babe." Jessica folded her arms and tapped her foot. She watched as Martin slammed Hal onto the grass. Martin held Hal in place with a knee on his arm

"Remember this one." Martin said, swirling a fist above Hal's stomach.

"You wouldn't dare." Hal glared.

"Oh. I think we both know I would." Martin landed the first on Hal's stomach, softly. "Ready for the grinder?"

"I swear to fuck dad, get the hell off of me." Hal struggled against his father's knee until his father started grinding his stomach. Hal instantly began laughing. " Dad stop… haha… stop. It hurts… haha."

"If it hurts, why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm in pain."

"You lil sicko." Martin joked.

"Dad." Hal whined. He eyed Barry, who was softly giggling. "Barry. Help me."

"What?"

"Don't help Hal. Help me Barry." Martin persuaded.

"I'm confused." Barry admitted.

"Well kid. If you pick Martin, you help beat up Hal. If you pick Hal, jump on Martin's back, and you and Hal can beat him up." Jessica explained.

"Barry, I am your best friend. You better pick me." Barry looked around uncomfortable.

"It's okay. Martin plays with the kids all the time." Jessica, seeing Barry's discomfort, assured.

"Best friend? Who is dumb enough to be your friend?"

"Very fun Jack. Now get your ass over here and help me kick dad's ass."

"Hold on little brother. I wanna meet your friend first." Jack held his hand out for Barry to shake. Barry didn't hesitate to accept the handshake. "Sup man. I'm Jack. Hal's older brother."

"Hi. I'm Bar… Um Barry."

"So what brings you here Bar… Iris? What are you doing here." Jack said as Iris West walked towards him.

"My stupid brother knocked up his girl friend. Her parents are trying to press charges against Rudy."

"Wait, Iris honey… I thought Mary was a year older than Rudolf." Jessica said. Martin released Hal and both walked towards Iris.

"She is."

"So how the hell… what are her parents, morons?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, my dad is trying to explain that to them." Iris sighed. "So I decided to come over here to my best friend's house and hang out with his more normal family."

"Normal." Martin questioned. "Sweetheart. I just grinded my 15 Year old on the front lawn." Martin said as a two neighbors walked by the house, obviously shocked by Martin's statement. Hal face Palmed himself with his right hand. Iris held a hand to her mouth to silence the laughter.

Jessica slaped her confused husband on the arm. "Martin." She scolded.

"What?" His eyes then narrowed as realization dawned on him. He shouted to the retreating forms of his neighbors. "Wait. Not like in a Sexual way. I never molested my kids." The neighbors turned around momentarily to eye Martin suspiciously. "I don't like dick and I had three boys." The neighbours turned quickly and continued their walk.

"Martin." Jessica glared at her husband.

"I tried hun." He said defeated. "Just don't call cps. Please! We can't handle another god damn visit." Martin yelled at the no longer visible neighbors. "Okay. Kids. We gonna get another visit. So no one get bruised up for the next two weeks."

"Look at me. I can fly."

"How did Jim get on the roof babe?" Martin asked.

"Well that appears to be a mystery, but I know damn well he can't fly." Jessica said as Jim, Hal's younger brother, jumped off the roof, landing in a pile of leaves.

"We probably should have done something before he jumped." Martin declared.

"Yeah, probably." Jessica said in agreement, slowly nodding her head.

"This don't make us bad parents. Right?" Martin asked.

"No. Not at all." Jessica answered.

"Someone should go make sure he's okay. I think?" Hal suggested.

"Yeah." Martin said. Jessica and him rushed to the pile of leaves to check on their youngest son.

"Man the two of you have one crazy as hell little brother." Iris exclaimed. She then noticed Barry and instantly smiled. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Iris. Jack's best friend."

Hal wrapped an arm around Barry's shoulders. "This is my best friend."

Barry shrugged Hal's arm away and also smiled. "I'm Barry." His smile grew wider. "And I am only his best friend if you can stand him."

She laughed at the joke and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. Hal's okay."

"You're the worst bud." Hal teased.

"Um. Iris. Maybe um." Barry bite his bottom lip And rubbed the back of his neck.

Hal stepped forward. "I think my man is trying to ask you out Iris."

"Hal." Barry hissed.

"Oh thank god. Anytime is good for me." Iris said in one breath.

"Really." Barry asked. Hal elbowed him in the stomach.

"Owe. Um I mean, yeah how bout this Saturday? Oh around say 8 O'clock?"

"That sounds perfect." She latched her hand with Barry's. "Ya mind?"

"No. Not at all."

"What ya get dad Jack?" Hal asked.

"3 months paid in car insurance."

"Nice. Jim got him a grey hair."

"Didn't he get Martin that last year?" Iris asked.

"Yeah." Both Jack and Hal muttered.

"Hey, Hal. Thank you. I think I'll like it here." Barry said.

"If you ever need anything, I'll be there." Hal assured. Without letting go of Iris' hand, Barry pulled Hal into a hug. Hal hugged back right away.

"So, am I allowed to see the inside of the house?" Barry questioned.

"Nah man. You have to sleep in the shed. And before you ask, we also don't have an indoor bathroom." Hal said sarcastically. "We use a tree for pee. And we use a bush for… Well that sucks. Shit don't rhyme with bush."

"Why are you such an ass?" Barry asked.

"I don't know buddy. Jack. Wanna take that one?"

Jack rolled his eyes and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Not really kid."

"Oh no. Does Jim need to go to the Hospital again?"

"Hey Susan. We hope not." Hal greeted. "Barry, that's Susan. Jim's girlfriend."

"Hi." She smiled at Barry. "Nice to meet you. Barry was it?" She questioned. Barry Nodded slightly. She saw Iris Holding Barry's hand. "Iris. It's this your boyfriend?"

"What? No. We just met. But we are going out on Saturday."

"Kids. Are you gonna hang out outside all day? Or are you gonna get in here and give me my presents?" Martin called from the doorway.

"Let's go give our awesome yet pain of a dad his gifts." Hal told Jack. "Here." He handed Barry a small box.

"Again what is this?" Barry asked, almost scared.

"If you like my dad… Give this to him. If you don't, keep it." Hal explained.

"Do I get to know what I'm giving him?"

Hal smirked. "Nope."

* * *

"Okay. Dad. First, I'm sorry that I can't fly. I really thought I could Daddy." Jim said.

Martin laughed and picked Jim up. Martin placed Jim on top of his lap. "It's okay son. We all make mistakes. For instance… Well, I just told the neighbors that I molested your brother." Hearing Jim's laughter satisfied Martin.

"Here's your gift Daddy." Jim smiled as he handed Martin a homemade card.

"Oh Jimbo… It's a card. I love…" Martin stared hard at the card. "James? Are those ripped up dollar bills?"

"Yeah Dad. It's a money coll...col-age… picture thing."

Martin smiled and covered Jim's ears and brought Jim's head into his chest. "Okay. Which one of you morons gave him money to rip up?"

Jessica sheepishly raised her hand.

"Jessica." Martin accused.

"I'm sorry babe. He asked me for ten dollars to make a money collage and…"

"There's ten dollars ripped to shreds in that thing." Martin interrupted.

"I thought it was cute." Jessica laughed.

"Hun. When the fuck did we start shitting money?"

"Dafvy, fue ye life yorf gif?" Jim asked. His question muffled from his face being pushed into Martin's chest.

Martin released Jim. "What?"

"I said. Daddy, do you like your gift?"

"I do son. I really love it. Who's next? Please. Before I start crying."

"I am." Susan rushed forward and handed Martin a three pack of gum.

"Well thank you kid." Martin hugged her.

"Here dad." Jack said as he handed his father a small white envelope.

Martin opened up the envelope and saw that three out of 6 months of his insurance has been paid off. "This is a good gift Jack. Not as great as this package of gum." Martin pinched Jim's cheek. "or the money col-age picture thing." Jim swatted his father's hand away. "But it's a good gift nonetheless."

"Right. Hal what you get him. Bet it don't beat mine." Jack said competitively.

Before Hal had a chance to speak, Iris shot up from her seat. "Well I'm sure it beats mine, so, here." Iris handed Martin a small coupon book with a work schedule.

Martin eyed her.

"I got a new job at Starbucks. So those coupons are home made. So come in when I'm working and I'll give you a discount that is probably illegal, but what the hell. You're like a second dad to me." Iris explained.

"See kids. Willing to break the law. That's love."

"Dad, shut up and Open my gift to you." Hal said as he pushed a large box over to his father. He unwrapped the gift. I've it was open, Martin noticed "a empty flat screen box?"

"It's already installed in your just dad room." Hal explained with triumph.

"You kids are just so great."

Barry stood up and handed Martin the gift Hal gave to him.

"Barry you got me something?" Martin questioned."

"Yeah. Guess so."

Martin opened The box and saw "Six tickets to the Central City annual science fair."

"Yeah Dad, Barry's competing." Hal said.

"You're a scientist Barry?"

"Well kind of … I mean Martin."

"Stop being so modest Bare. Dad, Barry Is one of the best. He's super duper smart." Hal placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "There's enough tickets for you, mom, Jack and Jim, Iris and Susan."

"What about you Hal?" Jessica asked.

"I already have my ticket."

"Well I have always loved science fairs. Barry, you can count on us to come support you." Martin assured.

"Um thank you."

"Ma. You have to give Daddy your gift."

"Actually Jim. I already gave your father his gift."

A chorus of ewe was sounded from Hal, Jack, and Iris.

"Oh stop it kids. Who wants cake?"

"Before dinner?" Barry asked Hal.

"We're backwards people Barry." Hal explained.

"I really like it here."


	21. Chapter 21

This is an author's note. The story is over, so know one should be upset. I received a review a few weeks ago on chapter 19. It was the day before I was going on vacation. So I didn't reply to it until after I got back. I wasn't going to post chapter 20 until she wrote me back. I think I waited long enough. It's not happening. Because if she wrote back… I wouldn't be writing this Author's Note.

We all make mistakes. Wish we could just admit to them.

* * *

This is what the review read.

Ok what normally would be a heartwarming chapter has been ruined by your poor use of handeling child molestation. Wally was molested as a child and Iris and Barry's reaction was not to press charges (assuming the stature of limitations hasn't expired)? WTF? They would not do that. If they had expired by the time they found out or Wally put too much of a resistance, they certainly would not let him into their home around Wally and they would certainly would not let Wally even visit them while he is under their care. Actually why would they especially when other people's kids are there? Do you really think any of the father figures would want their kids around a child molester even if they could take care of themselves? Do you really think Iris and Barry would put Wally at risk and expose him to more trauma (which would actually realistically happen)? Even if Rudy has shown regret and Wally wants forgiveness, they are the parents and must do what is right regardless of what Wally thinks and they would not let him near Rust especially when alcohol is involved increasing the chances of rape. They would be charged with child endangerment. In addition, your handeling of a victim's psychology was beyond poor that it was insulting. Rape as a background must be handled carefully and delicately. It must be shown realistically and the trauma and overcoming it must be done realistically and it must add something to the character i.e. You can't substitute it with another trauma. None of that criteria was fit. What Rudy has done could have easily been substituted with physical or verball abuse and frankly the handeling of it would have been a little more realistic and a little less insulting. Wally's overcoming of his trauma was completely unrealistic. Victims don't meet their rapists for lunch. They avoid them if they can once they are free of them (unless in court and that is up to the victim) and they do not make friends with them (which is the most insulting part since they could be raped again be used for the rapist to get close to another victim). Now I have read real life stories where victims (of any trauma) have learned to forgive their perpetrators and they become friends but those stories involved years between the act and the friendship, remorse on the perpetrator's part and doing penance, no rape or molestation, and correct handeling of te victim's trauma before re meeting the perpetrator. Maybe if this criteria was met and the writing was better, this could all have been believed, but your handeling of rape was poor, your handeling of Wally's trauma was beyond realistic, and your handeling of the other characters' handeling of Wally's rape was poor and make them look like child endangering and trauma inducing parents and authority figures rather than morally outraged and protective people. It's extremely bad writing and insulting to people who actually have gone through with this in real life

* * *

This is what I wrote her.

Okay let's begin. I didn't read your review until the night before my vacation. And to be frankly honest, I didn't feel like dealing with ignorance. But I am rested and ready now.

First off, Insulting? You know, why don't you ask an actual victim of childhood sexual abuse/rape. Oh wait, you don't have to because a victim wrote about it from her point of view. Hi, how do you do? Victim of molestation and rape at your service. That's first.

Second… In my family, not everyone is related by blood.

Friend - if you are a friend, your a nobody. You barely exist in our life.

Best friend - you move up, your welcome, your given trust.

Bro/Sis - last step before you are welcomed into the family, basically as if you are outer family.

Cousin - you are officially a member of our family, but you are at the bottom of the chain.

Brother/Sister - you are in tight with us, you are stuck with for life.

So, to just state it, when I had Wally refer to Rudy as a friend, that isn't shit. That is nothing. Completely worthless title. Basically just a person you surround yourself with on rare occasion.

Now, before I begin my real rant, the statute of limitations doesn't exist until a child turns 18. So, for example, if a child is raped at the age of 8, and don't tell until they are 16( over the normal statute if the child was a grown up) they can still go after the rapist. Once the child turns 18, that's when the year's start counting. The child has to say something before they turn 25. That's seven years.

* * *

That being said. I used parts of my story and parts of my brother's (my sister's brother's) (or to a close minded person, my friend's brother's) story.

I was abused by a once family member, but you would call him a family friend.

The brother that I mentioned, was molested and raped by his father. Raped anally once, raped orally and molested repeatedly. Since the boy was 5. He told when he was 8. His father received only two years in prison.

My rapist, for three years molested me. I was only raped three times. He was brother material to my parents. Uncle to me. He only received 4 years in prison. I was in middle school. I told on him when I was 12, almost 13. It was summer time. ((My birthday is in October)) Just finished 8th grade when I opened my mouth.

Not everyone gets their rapist or molester put away for life. You act like they all get a life sentence. Sometimes they don't. Sometimes they don't get put away at all.

So, that being said, I had Wally tell on Rudy when he was 8. Rudy received 4 years. Making him get out when wally was 12. He did his time, now he wants his son back in his life.

The brother I mentioned, they hold the Dad Walk at their home. The father asked him, when he was 11 if he can be apart of his life again. Despite his mother and step father's disapproval. But he said he wants the anger to go away. So, we allow the former dad to come to parties. He is constantly watched by someone. To the point where when he visits the bathroom, someone follows him into the bathroom. Last year when the father tried to grab a drink of a alcohol at our Christmas bash, he was automatically kicked out. You act as if precautions aren't taking.

We even have police at our events. My grandfather is an retired detective who can still kick ass. Two uncles who are both cops.  
An aunt fresh out of the academy. An uncle that is CIA. And a shit load of KCA agents including myself. Also, including myself the room is filled with black belts. Precautions were made.

In the story the only reason I didn't mention the precautions was because I figured the reader can figure out that it's a room full of superheroes and police who all know about the situation.

When I was 13, I was ready to sneak out to speak with my rapist. He was still in prison. At the time. And we moved even further from the jail. My parents caught me. You know what they did? Well, they brought me to the jail. Because they knew that kids will do what they want. It's true. If they didn't take me, I would have found a way to get there. Whenever I was told no, I did what I want in a sneaky, deceitful matter.

I gave Wally this same type of perspective.

Don't you think you should ask next time before you rant about my or anyone else's inconsiderateness. Because you were pretty inconsiderate. You sound like an ass.

I was a victim, now a survivor. And let me tell you, not everyone cries about it for the rest of their life. Not everyone cries about it ever. I have no problem sharing this story. It's in the past, I don't let it define me.

The brother, to this day feels dirty for not saying no.

So I gave Wally that feeling. I had him say the same thing that brother said to me. I did what Artemis did in the story. I told my own.

I didn't know what to say to him. So I thought I'd I shared my own story, it would make him feel better. And it did.

So how do victims act. I'm sorry I must be doing it wrong. Right? Because you know it all. I'm suppose to be a crying, sniveling mess when I retell my story. Is that right?

First, it's not like it's a new wound.

Same goes for Wally.

Second, even when it was fresh. From the first time I told someone. I didn't cry about it. I sucked it up. My mom was crying, and when I was inside with the officer, my mom right next to me, I asked if everyone was gonna be crying. I didn't like crying. Still don't. Back then I saw it as a sign of weakness, I don't anymore, but I don't like the feeling.

You can't change the past, why cry about it…?

You are ignorant to clump all victims together and say we are all suppose to have the same psychological damage. Well the damn truth is, the only two things mentally wrong with me afterwards was me believing I was ugly, when I am fucking gorgeous. And the second problem was thinking I would now victimized a child. Of course that's ridiculous, but the fear was there. I'm pretty much "normal" again. Whatever that word means...

But I got over the rape and the molestation really quickly. Right after I told my mother actually...

I'm so disgusted. I really thought you were better than this. There is so much more to say. I'm not gonna right now. It's ridiculous that I had to waist my time to write this. But I couldn't let you go on thinking you're better than me, when you made an ignorant assumption. Next time ask a damn question. It would have taken two seconds to ask me, "why I wrote the dad walk chapter the way I did? Why I had Rudy be a part of the story? Why would I had Barry and Iris allow that man into their home, around Wally?" And I would have told you.

There is so much more to my story and if you want to make up for what you said, if you care… if you have morals… Well, take my advice and ask me sometime!

* * *

She never took my advice. I felt like writing this Author's Note to spread awareness. Victims are not the same. That is because people aren't the same. Siblings raised the same way still end up differently. My birth brother and myself for example. He's a criminal, I am not. I only shed tears when a loved one hurts, he cries when he's in trouble. I never stole while he just stole 5 minutes before I published this Author's Note. And that is not the first time.

Remember people. Questions never hurt but accusations do. We all know what assume means right?

If you Ass-U-Me, you make an ASS-'out of' U '&' ME.


End file.
